Until Death
by KuroFaiSplee
Summary: This story has it all. Love, hate, angst, drama, sex, rape, tragedy, pregnancy, war, friendship, and more. Each installment will be a part of the story told by Fai or Kurogane, beginning with them in college and progressing into their adult lives.
1. The Other Guy

Welcome to this story! Like it says in the description, just about everything possible happens in this story. It's going to be a lengthy one, but luckily, the chapters are all going to be relatively short so that I can get more of them out quicker and also so you guys won't have to wait as long to read more. I've been meaning to post this for a while, and if you're a KuroFai Island reader, don't worry! I have not forgotten about you guys! School is just quite a lot this term, so it's been a hinderance on my writing. Gosh, if there were more hours in a day, or if I didn't get so tired so quickly, I could be done with a lot more by now... But anyway, enjoy the first part to this tale.

* * *

**Part One - The Other Guy - Kuro POV**

This can't go on any longer. I see him almost every day around the campus. More than half of the time, he's with that other guy. Why? How in the hell should I know why they're still together? Apparently, he's smart, funny, and sweet in a way that he's never felt before. Of course you've never felt it before, you idiot! He's your first boyfriend! If you had anything to compare him to, you wouldn't so much as think about him again.

Oh, but that other guy, he is an even bigger idiot. He doesn't know the first thing about being in a relationship. You don't talk to other guys and invite them out with you while your boyfriend sits at home waiting for you. You don't abuse him either. You don't leave bruises, cuts, and marks all over him. You don't go out with your friends to party, leaving him at a restaurant, wondering where you could be. And you most certainly don't lie to him about where you have been, especially when you were getting sexual favours from other whores like yourself.

Sometimes it just makes me want to…

"Aaaargghhh!"

All heads nearby in the cafeteria turned to me as the room fell silent. I tried my best not to notice as everyone stared. Of course, everyone thought I was upset about the wasted food all over my lap, but that sushi was the last thing on my mind.

I picked up the food quietly, pretending be calm and not to care at all, but inside, seething with anger.

He had looked over here, snickering and shaking his head. Gosh, I wanted to turn that head of his a little further. And even further until that oh, so satisfying crack rang in my ears and his blood ruined the clothes that he had purchased with his boyfriend's hard earned paycheck. He made me sick. No, worse than sick.

I left lunch early to relax a little before class. I took a short walk in the vicinity of the engineering buildings.

There he is.

I hadn't seen him at lunch today because he was busy cleaning his boyfriend's dorm. Sure, they did share a dorm room, but who always had to clean it?

"Kuro-piiii!" I heard him call. I stopped walking to allow him to catch up.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We aren't strangers, you know my name!"

"Aww, but it's no fun if I can't call you Kuro-pii!"

"I don't care! My name is Kurogane!"

"But I call you Kuro-pii!"

He was beginning to really get on my nerves.

"No one else does!"

"Well, I'm special!" he said, smiling up at me.

The campus clock struck three.

"Oh! I'm going to be late for class! See you later, Kuro-pii!"

He speedily walked in the direction of Curie Hall. I don't know how long I watched his delicate body make its way to the chemistry building, but it wasn't long enough. Sure, he had angered me for a short time, but it quickly faded.

I couldn't stand there forever though. I also had a class to get to.

About two hours later, I left Gropius Hall, hungry for the food I hadn't gotten to finish earlier. So I went back to the cafeteria for an additional plate of sushi. Once I had gotten my food, I sat down in a booth by myself and began to eat.

There he was again.

Once again, he had spotted me. I didn't mind.

"Hello there, Kuro-pii!"

"Would you quit calling me that?"

"Fine!" he said, sitting down across from me with a plate of pasta.

"I'll call you…"

"Kurogane," I finished for him.

"Kuro-puu!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut your mouth, idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot, Kuro-puu!"

"Yes, you'd better listen to him, Suwa," a new voice from behind interjected. I didn't even have to turn around to know who was speaking.

"Fai, what are you doing over here with this fool? I made dinner reservations for us at the new Italian restaurant."

If I was mad at Fai for calling me idiotic names, this jackass had just made it ten times worse.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" I asked, standing and turning to face him. He had this look of undeserved confidence on his face.

"Why, a fool, of course!"

"Why you little-"

"Kuro-puu! Don't hit him! That's my boyfriend!" Fai interrupted, coming to my side with his hands on the arm I was about to use to smash that guy's face in.

I was still incredibly angry with the guy, but I held back. Fai's touch had calmed me somewhat.

"And Ashura, stop saying mean things to Kuro!"

"I'm sorry, that was certainly uncalled for. I apologize, Mr. Suwa. Have a nice day," he said. There had never been a more phony apology.

"Everything all right over here?" another new voice sounded. It was a security guard.

"Oh, yes. We were just leaving." Ashura answered him, taking Fai by the hand and leading him away.

Since the security guard would have, of course, gotten me in even more trouble than I was already in, I was forced to stand there and watch as Ashura's boney hands let go of Fai's hand to take instead his waist, holding him close to his body. If it weren't for the two strikes already against me for fighting, I would have demolished Ashura right there.

One mediocre outing every few weeks and Fai thought they were seriously dating? I wasn't the fool, Fai and Ashura were the fools. Fai for not realizing that Ashura was just using him for his benefits, and Ashura for taking advantage of the diamond he was lucky enough to have, but didn't at all deserve. Oh, how I hated that man.

I finished dinner in silence before heading back to the dormitory. I could not get the scene that had just occurred out of my head.

A fool? He thinks I'm a fool, does he? That bastard…. He isn't going to get away with this….

I knew I couldn't fight with him. That hadn't worked the last two times, and it would only get my kicked out the third time. I didn't think I would be able to control myself though if that asshole ever did anything like that to me again.

I decided being cooped in my dorm with nothing to do but homework was not going to work for me. I grabbed a jacket and some cash and headed outside for an evening walk, hoping it might be effective in calming me down a little. I also had the intention of picking up some supplies for an engineering project at the local hardware store.

As I walked along silently, I seemed not to notice anything. I didn't take notice of a guy biking ahead of me until he was five feet away. Damn, I was out of it….

It just irked me so how that idiot was letting himself be treated. I mean, was he just too stupid to know that he was constantly being cheated on, used, and stood up? Or did he know, and just didn't feel like standing up for himself? I had to know.

"Watch out!" a familiar voice called, a little too late. I had walked into a pole on the edge of the path. The red on my face didn't come from the bump so much as it did from me blushing. Of all people, he had to be the one to see that.

"Dammit!" I swore, a little too loudly.

Fai rushed over to see if I was all right.

"You can get off me, I'm fine."

"I was just making sure, Kuro-pii!"

"Will you quit with that stupid name? Especially since I already have a headache…."

"So, you're not fine! You said you were fine, Kuro-pii!"

"Yeah, I did, and I am, but the nicknames aren't helping. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Waiting for Ashura to come back. He said he forgot his money at home for the restaurant."

Oh, yeah….

I had forgotten that Fai was supposed to be on a date with Ashura right now. Anger resurfaced inside of me.

"How long has he been gone?"

"Oh, about an hour or so, and I'm starving. I wonder what's taking him so long? Maybe he got lost or-"

"Bullshit!" I interjected. I knew Ashura wasn't coming back for Fai. I needed to make him see that.

"Get inside the restaurant," I ordered. "We're eating."

"But Ashura will be-"

"To hell with Ashura!"

I interrupted him for the second time. Fai would be the last one to recognize the fact that almost every time he was supposed to go somewhere with Ashura he was being stood up. He would also be the last to realize that every time Ashura did show up, Ashura made Fai pay for the entire meal with his own money. This infurriated me, but I figured he should discover it sooner rather than when it's too late.

* * *

For you Ashura fans, I don't have anything against the real manga Ashura, but he makes a very good villain for many stories! So I'm using him. Again, sorry.  
Like where this is going so far? Let me know! Hopefully, I will have more time to write in the coming days!

**WAY LATER EDIT: Hey, everyone, KuroFai Island fans and all alike! Now that KuroFai Island has been updated, I'm going to work on getting this story up and running again too! First, I have to go through and fix the mistakes. There still might be some up there, but I fixed the ones I saw! Now on to Part Two!**


	2. Restaurant

Wow, that was quick! Two days! I think that's a record... Glad to know you guys are enjoying yourselves with this one too! Enjoy once again, my fan-minions!

* * *

**Part Two - Restaurant - Kuro POV**

We were seated by the window and a waiter came to take our drink orders. When he left, Fai began to talk to me.

"So, what brings you here?" Fai asked with his hands clasped in front of him on the white tablecloth.

"I went out to get some supplies for a project."

"Ooh, what project?"

I proceeded to explain the project we were doing in engineering class. It was quite a short summary, and by the time I was through explaining, my water and his lemonade had arrived.

"Now, are you two ready to order?" the waiter asked in a pretty high pitched voice.

I was so busy talking, I had forgotten to even look at the menu, so I let Fai go first while I tried to find something I might like.

"I'll have the chicken parmesan, please! With fettuccine alfredo instead of spaghetti."

"Very good choice, I think we can do that!" he said. I saw him wink at Fai. "And you, sir?"

Since I still hadn't seen anything I had a particular taste for, I just said that I would have the same thing Fai was having.

"Great! Your food will be out shortly!" the waiter said cheerfully, taking our menus before leaving and heading into the kitchens.

"He's cute!" Fai giggled once the waiter was out of earshot.

My heart skipped a beat.

"I would try dating him if I weren't already with Ashura!" Fai told me.

My heart skipped another beat. It actually made me have to take a few deep breaths, but I tried to keep this inconspicuous to Fai.

"Anyone else you'd like to date?" I asked him.

I might as well ask.

"Ehh…" he took a little sip from his lemonade before finishing with, "no, not really."

Knowing that disheartened me a little.

"Besides, why would I want another boyfriend anyway? Ashura is the best boyfriend I could ever ask for!"

Him saying that disheartened me a lot.

"So, it's going great with him?" I asked, half of me wishing I hadn't asked.

"Oh, it's going wonderfully, Kuro-pii! We just had our first kiss yesterday!" the idiot told me with a huge smile on his face. I couldn't help but frown even more, but he didn't notice because he was staring into space, probably thinking about their kiss. Sick.

"But…" he started again, his expression changing to one a little sadder. "Ashura says I need to work on it."

"Work on what?"

"Kissing. Apparently, I don't do it right, and he doesn't like it."

"He told you that?" I asked, exasperated.

"Yeah. He says I should work on it, and I might become better at it. Eventually."

The way he said that suggested to me that Ashura expected Fai to try and improve his kissing skills without his help. It also suggested to me that Ashura thought Fai incapable of getting better. When I brought this up, Fai confirmed my suspicions. Ashura said that in a few days, he would "quiz" Fai and see if he had improved. If he hadn't, he would have to wait another few days until Ashura decided it was time to try again. What an ass.

I knew I wouldn't dare tell Fai something so insolent and uncalled for. Even if Fai was as bad of a kisser as suggested by the story, I wouldn't leave him to figure it out on his own. Practice helps. And who better to practice on? Well, me!

But the thing that topped it all off was the fact that Fai thought this behaviour to be acceptable. He thought that this was normal and that he was a bad kisser who needed to hurry up and improve himself to please Ashura. When I asked how he planned to work on this without his boyfriend's help, he simply replied that he had been using a pillow. The guy was reduced to making out with an inanimate object in order to attempt to make a guy who was completely unfaithful to him happy. And he didn't even know it.

"Here are your meals!"

The gay waiter came back at the end of the conversation regarding Fai's one ever kiss.

"Let me know if you need anything, alright?" he said, speaking mainly to Fai, and giving him another wink.

"You do realize he's hitting on you," I said once the waiter was gone.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it. I have a boyfriend so I have to be totally and 100% faithful to him!"

The irony was killing me.

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe Ashura isn't being 100% faithful to you?" I inquired after my first bite of food.

As I chewed, Fai answered with, "No, of course not, Kuro-silly! I see him every day! He doesn't have time to cheat on me anyway with all his extra-curricular activities going on!"

Was he the only one who didn't know that Ashura was not in the five different clubs he said he was in? He was in one "club," his fraternity and they had nasty parties three to four times per week.

And I suppose being on the football team counted… if he ever got off the bench and kicked the ball.

I swallowed.

"And what about how he never shows up for your dates? You always end up going home alone, don't you? Except for tonight, because I'm here."

I took pride in that last statement.

"Ashura has a crazy schedule, Kuro-puu! He's all over the campus all the time! It's okay if he has to cancel a couple of our outings because something comes up at the last minute."

"And by a couple of your outings do you mean all of them?"

"No, Kuro-puu! We went to a different restaurant last week. And another one two weeks before that!"

"Oh really?" I was about to take another bite, but I put my fork down. "And who paid for those meals?"

"Well, I did. He had forgotten his wallet, so I paid." Fai said matter-of-factly.

"You don't think it's strange that you always end up paying for the meals?"

"Well, no, because we-"

"You're an idiot," I interrupted.

Fai's eyes got wider. He didn't say anything, but rather picked up his fork and began eating in silence.

I was still seething inside from what I had heard from him. Ashura stands him up, never pays, and he thinks that is okay? No! It's not! And someone needs to tell him that it's not! And it looks like it will have to be me.

"I do wish you two would get along though, Kuro-puu…." Fai mumbled quietly after taking a few bites of food.

"Quit calling me that! And I could never be friends with that… that…"

"Fai? What are you doing… with him?"

I heard him before I saw him. It was Ashura again. How the hell does he keep popping up like this? He was walking toward our table. The closer be got, the hotter my blood boiled. Just the sight of him and his stupid long, black hair made me want to shout and stab him.

"Ashura!" Fai exclaimed, leaping out of his seat to meet his boyfriend for an embrace. Fai was swept off his feet and swung in a small circle, put down gently, and kissed on the cheek. And all I could do was watch while grinding my teeth.

"What are you doing here with Suwa?" I heard Ashura ask Fai.

While Fai gave his own answer, I got up to give a more straightforward one.

"I'm here because you weren't," I told Ashura seriously. "You left him here alone for over an hour and if I hadn't come along, he would have been waiting for another hour."

"I do not believe I was talking to you, Suwa. Besides, Fai knew I would be a while, didn't you, babe?"

I suppose the endearing/sickening nickname was making Fai blush. He blushed even more when he was taken by his butt and slammed against his boyfriend crotch first where Ashura proceeded to explore Fai's mouth with his tongue. It was a sloppy kiss, Ashura getting all over Fai's face, and Fai looking like he was trying too hard to do it right.

It disgusted me, and not because it was sloppy. Fai was trying so hard to satisfy this man who wanted nothing more than Fai as a sort of trophy, but a trophy that does not have to be shown all the time. Ashura usually hides Fai when others come around. Except for me. He knows how I feel about Fai so he polishes his trophy nice and shiny right in front of me.

It was far too much to bear, seeing that fake boyfriend tarnish the trophy I should have won. If I had known Fai before Ashura, I most certainly would have beat him to it. But I didn't know Fai until after Ashura asked him out, and Ashura rubbed the fact in my face every chance he got. I didn't know what to do, but I couldn't take my eyes off of them.

I ended up storming out of the restaurant, not paying for the food, not screaming at anyone, just leaving. My vision was clouded with images of Ashura where I should be, doing the things that I should be doing. I wasn't hungry anymore. I didn't yell until I got outside. I punched and dented a sign on the window of a failing convenience store and, still steaming and screaming, I walked home.

I flopped down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, still not able to get those images out of my mind. For a split second I thought about how I never got the supplies for my project, but that thought was short-lived and replaced by methods by which I would steal Ashura's trophy.

* * *

T-t-t-t-that's all folks!  
Time to do homework...

**WAY LATER EDIT: Let's hear it for Kurogane!**

**Hip HooRAY!**


	3. Concert

Woot! More KuroFai! Thanks for all your supportive comments and Favouritings! Get readin'!

* * *

**Part Three - Concert - Kuro POV**

Step one of my plan to take Fai from Ashura was to inform Fai that he would need to come to my house tomorrow before lunch. Tomorrow was Saturday, so I didn't need to worry about him and I having class conflicts. He said he would try to come, if Ashura would let him out of the house. Not only was he a fucked up boyfriend, he was a controlling fucked up boyfriend.

I wouldn't allow myself to think about Fai's coming for too long. If I did, I would seen too anxious, even though no one else but me knew what I was thinking about. Even still, I didn't want to seem too anxious to myself, even though the only thing on my mind was how tomorrow wasn't coming fast enough. I lost sleep.

I woke up a little later than anticipated because of the lost sleep. I didn't know exactly what time Fai would be arriving, but I quickly made all the preparations and checked them three times, even though I only had to check a couple of things. Then I kicked myself inside again for being so overzealous.

I ended up kicking myself internally quite a few times over the next hour. It was noon now, and though I would never let myself admit it, I had butterflies in my stomach. Though these felt more like dragonflies.

Just as I started to begin thinking that Fai might not be coming at all, I heard a knock on my door.

"Hi, Kuro-puu!" Fai greeted me in his usual cheery tone, but it seriously contrasted with his appearance.

Fai's right eye was closed up, blackened, and swollen. His normally neat hair was now tangled up and messy. And his nose was bleeding.

"Fluorite! What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh, it's nothing Kuro-pii!"

"The hell do you mean "it's nothing"? You're fuckin' bleeding!" I yelled, dragging him inside my one man dorm room. I allowed him to clean himself up and once he was sitting, I began the interrogation, though I already had a feeling.

And my intuition was right.

Now not only was Ashura a fucked up boyfriend and a controlling fucked up boyfriend, now he was a controlling fucked up boyfriend that made his (apparently) not-so-significant other bleed. I was about ready to explode knowing Ashura had done this to Fai because Fai had told him where he was going. It took all I had within me not to erupt in anger in front of Fai. I would try to calm down, and not jeopardize my plan.

"So why don't you break up with him?" I asked, really wanting to know the answer. I had wanted to know for a long time.

"Oh, Kuro-puu, he's just having a bad day! He's actually a wonderful person and a wonderful boyfriend!"

"Have you ever considered the possibility that you only feel this way because he is your first boyfriend?"

"Well…" he began, pausing, "…maybe a little bit. But I do love him!"

He loves him, eh? Not for long…. Time for step two of my plan.

"So, why exactly did you tell me to come over, Kuro-puu?" Fai asked me.

"I was just getting to that." I responded, getting off of my couch to walk to the other side of the room. "We're going to a concert." I told Fai, holding up two tickets.

It took only a little bit of convincing to get Fai to tag along. No matter how much it took, I was not letting him leave that dorm room until I was certain that he would be coming with me. He was actually excited to go once I told him for the hundredth time to forget about Ashura and that he would be fine without him for one afternoon.

This wasn't the sort of concert where was a mosh pit in the middle or crowd surfing. We actually sat down in chairs for this one and eagerly awaited the beginning of the concert.

Fai was smiling at me, thanking me for thinking of him, and he leaned over to give me a hug. One of his arms went across my shoulders and the other across my chest. It was sudden, and the hug was very short, so I didn't have time to react. I only had time to blush, but luckily for me, the lights went out at that moment.

An hour passed before the moment I had been waiting for. The notes to the song I wanted Fai to hear began to sound. I leaned over to him.

"I'm having a great time, Kuro-puu!"

"Great, now quit calling me that and I want you to listen to the words to this next song very, very carefully, okay?"

He nodded, and words began to be sung. I felt bad, knowing that Fai's happiness was to be doused within seconds.

(To enhance the effect of this part of the story, I would like to offer you the opportunity to hear what Kurogane and Fai are hearing. This song is "How Could He Hurt You" by The Temptations. The lyrics are in italics, and anything from the story will be in normal font and not centered.)

_Listen,  
__Baby I know  
__That you really think he loves you  
__And it would hurt you so  
__If you knew the thing that I knew baby_

Fai turned to me with a questioning look. I looked back at him, my facial expression saying, "Just keep listening".

_Cause I see the things_  
_That he does behind your back_  
_And I ask myself_  
_How can he treat you like that_

Fai's eyes widened.

_Cause if I had your love_  
_I'd never let you go_  
_And I just don't know  
_  
_How could he hurt you?_  
_(How could he hurt you?)_  
_How could he treat you so bad?_  
_(How could he treat you so bad?)_  
_How could he lie to you..._  
_(How could he lie to you?)_  
_And have the nerve to say that he loves you?_

Fai's mouth was opened in shock, and his eyes still wide. He looked at me.

_How could he hurt you?_  
_(How could he hurt you?)_  
_How could he cheat on you..._  
_(How could he hurt you?)_  
_And say that he cares for you?_  
_He don't deserve to say that he loves you_

Fai was gaping now. He had turned away from me to look on stage.

_I know you think_  
_That your love is pure and true_  
_How long can it take_  
_For you to see the pain he's causing you_

Fai blinked rapidly a few times, then looked to the floor. I used a finger to tilt his chin back upward so that he was no longer facing the ground and took his face in my palm.

_If I had the chance_  
_I know I'd be the perfect man_  
_Cause he couldn't really know_  
_What a good thing he has_

I looked straight into his eyes.

_If I had your love_  
_I'd never let you go_  
_And I just don't know_

I brought my face closer to his.

_How could he hurt you?_  
_(How could he hurt you?)_  
_How could he treat you so bad?_  
_(How could he treat you so bad?)_  
_How could he lie to you..._  
_(How could he lie to you?)_  
_And have the nerve to say that he loves you?_

Fai's eyes began to water.

_How could he hurt you?_  
_(How could he hurt you?)_  
_How could he cheat on you..._  
_(How could he hurt you?)_  
_And say that he cares for you?_  
_He don't deserve to say that he loves you_

I wiped the single tear that had escaped Fai's non-swollen eye as we continued to stare at each other.

_He don't deserve a [man] half as good as you_  
_If I had your love I'd do the things that he won't do_  
_He plays you for a fool cause he thinks you need him_

I looked at Fai intently.

_But if you let me_  
_Let me_  
_I said I'll show you what loves about_

He looked back at me, eyes still watering.

_How could he hurt you?_  
_(How could he hurt you?)_  
_How could he treat you so bad?_  
_(How could he treat you so bad?)_  
_How could he lie to you..._  
_(How could he lie to you?)_  
_And have the nerve to say that he loves you?_  
_How could he hurt you?_  
_(How could he hurt you?)_  
_How could he cheat on you..._  
_(How could he hurt you?)_  
_And say that he cares for you?_  
_He don't deserve to say that he loves you_

The song ended. As the rest of the audience clapped away, Fai began sobbing. I pulled him against my chest.

I'm not usually one for the sappy romance shit, but I couldn't take any chances here. The idiot seems oblivious enough as it is, and I needed to make sure that he got the message. Clearly, he had at least gotten half of it.

"Come on," he ordered, abruptly getting off of me and standing. I got up and followed him out of the concert hall. This was all going according to plan.

Fai led me into the lounge inside of the men's restrooms. He had calmed down enough to be able to speak clearly, but I could tell that he could start crying again any second.

"H-how much of that was true?" he asked, timid and shaking.

I sighed. "All of it,"

Fai began to weep openly in front of me, putting his hands over his face. Seeing him sad like this did not make me happy at all. In fact, seeing him so distraught broke my heart (Yeah, I do have a heart, shut up!). But in the back of my mind, I was remembering to rejoice for this because it was all going according to plan.

I sat on the lounge's couch with Fai at my side, leaning against me. Once he collected himself enough to speak again, he began to ask me to interpret the song for his situation.

"So… just what have you seen Ashura do behind my back?"

"I haven't witnessed it so much as I've heard about it. He's not the virgin he tells you he his. He's just about the farthest thing for a virgin I've ever seen. And I did see him kissing Lisa and Trent Bloomburg."

"The Bloomburg twins…? Ashura just said those were good friends of his…."

"He's a fucking liar, Fai." I said sternly. "If whatever he's saying doesn't have to do with hating me, it's probably a lie.

Fai wanted specifics, so I gave him a pretty long list of lies Ashura had expected him to believe. After that, Fai wanted the list of people Ashura had been seeing behind his back. That also took a while to relay since Ashura was that lecherous of a person.

Fai was no longer crying, but I could tell he was in shock, learning now all of the things that should completely change his view of Ashura.

"I can't believe he would do this to me…. I… I loved him! I still love him…." Fai buried his head in his hands.

"After all I just told you, you still love him? Are you trying to piss me off?"

He looked up at me.

"Forget about him!" I demanded, stepping toward him. "Why the hell would you want to continue to stay with an asshole like him when you could have someone who actually wants to be with you. Someone who won't lie to you, cheat on you, and abuse you. Someone who will return your love."

In the craziness of all the Ashura talk, I suppose it had slipped Fai's mind the other reason that I had brought him here. To confess how I felt.

I could see it in his eyes that he remembered now. His eyes, perfect oceans of blue even when punched by Ashura, widened slightly as he stared into my eyes, red and burning with passion.

I couldn't hold back another second. The urge was overwhelming me. I took a step forward and grabbed Fai at his side with one hand and his delicate head with the other. Then I slowly lowered my lips to meet his, on a vigilant lookout for any sign of resistance. Mere millimeters away, I could not detect a single vibe from him that was against what I was so blatantly suggesting, so I closed the space between us.

I rubbed on his back as I kissed Fai and brought him closer to my body. After a few seconds, I pulled back. I could feel myself blushing and my heart slamming into my rib cage, but I was hoping Fai could at least not see me blushing. I wasn't far from his face still.

He opened his eyes and looked into mine. His eyes were ginormous now, like dinner plates. I could see a main course of desire, a side of uncertainty, and a bit of lust for dessert. He let me go back for seconds. (haha, food metaphors)

This time my instinctual side worked its way in. I captured Fai's mouth in such a way where my tongue would be allowed entrance. He reacted just right, pressing his tongue against mine and fighting back. Slowly we worked our way into an even deeper kiss, taking short gasps of air when needed. Fai's instincts also played a role when he put his arms around my neck and swung one of his legs around me.

We unlinked tongues and put them back in our own mouths, slowly parting from each other, but he still clung to me and I still held him.

"I don't know what the hell Ashura's talking about." I began. "There was nothing wrong with that at all."

Supposedly, Fai wasn't a good kisser. He had just proved Ashura completely wrong.

"And I just cheated on him…." Fai whispered, looking down and away from me, but I forced him to look back at my eyes.

"No, idiot. Let him go. He don't deserve to say that he loves you."

* * *

Hmmm, how was THAT for ya? Now get reviewin'! Time for bed... I should be asleep by now!


	4. Leaving Him

Yay! People are really starting to like this story more and more! Thank you all for letting me know! If there's anything you're looking for in the story, don't you hesitate to tell me. I've got the plot I want down, but hey, the concert was a last second decision. Your idea can be too! So yeah, just let me know.

Ready for some more KuroFai love? It really is the best kind of love there is. Let's read some more, shall we?

* * *

**Part Four - Leaving Him - Kuro POV**

Fai and I reentered the other boy's dormitory. Fai was about to stand up for himself like we had talked about on the way home. Even though he said he would do it, I could see that there was fear in his eyes.

"Just hurry up and do it quickly." I told him. "And I'll be right out here when you're done."

"Okay, Kuro-pii…." he said with a heavy sigh.

"Hey," I kissed his forehead. "just get it over with. You'll feel a lot better once you do." It seemed to reassure him of his ability to do this.

I leaned against the wall as Fai knocked on the door to be let inside. I was hoping this wouldn't take long, but if things got crazy, I would be right outside.

Fai stepped inside the room and I began to think.

We had been to the concert, I had told Fai what needed to be told, and he responded in the desired manner. I was, overall, pleased with how things were turning out. Though the day was not yet over, I didn't think things could get too much worse.

I was wrong.

"What the hell do you mean, you're leaving me? For who?"

Fai's response was too quiet to hear, but I heard Ashura's voice again after a few seconds.

"That's what you think. You're not leaving me for that damned Suwa bastard!"

Directly after I heard him call me that, I heard a slam against the wall I had been leaning against.

"Help me!" I heard Fai attempt to yell, but it was greatly muffled.

I could tell Fai was trying to open the door to let himself out and let me in, just like we had talked about, but Ashura was holding him back, obviously by force.

"Dammit, let me in!" I shouted at the door, banging on it, though I knew I would be denied entry.

"What the hell is Suwa doing outside my door? You're gonna get it now…!"

I heard Fai's muffled screams from inside the dorm room, a lot of banging, and nothing else. A couple of heads peeked out from other rooms, but no one could do anything.

Suddenly, everything was quiet, except for my own heavy breathing. I couldn't hear anything going on inside of the room.

"Fai? Fai? I swear, if you did anything to him I'm kicking down that door, and then I'm kicking your ass!"

Suddenly, the door swung open and Fai flew out of the room and onto the floor. His pants were half-way down, his shirt torn, and his nose was dripping blood again. I rushed to his side.

"After all I've done for you…. Take your shit out of my room!" Ashura roared, throwing Fai's belongings in his direction.

I growled and sprung up to run at Ashura, but before I could even enter his room, I flew backwards, and curled up into a ball next to Fai. He had kicked me in the only place where it would actually really hurt me. I don't think I need to explain to you where this particular place is on my body, and if you do not know exactly what I am talking about, you're a f'king idiot.

The pain blurred most of what was happening for the next few minutes, and I couldn't see because Ashura had thrown a pair of Fai's underwear in my face, that I couldn't move out of the way until Ashura had slammed the door and the pain began to dwindle.

I looked up and all I could see was a giant heap of clothing all around the hallway, most of it on top of the sniveling, shivering mass that was Fai. I groaned and tried to stand. The pain wasn't all gone yet.

I threw his clothes off of him to reveal his face, and a small spot on the carpet that was drenched with tears and blood from his nose. He looked like a wreck. And it tore me apart. I did pulled up his pants for him, helped him stand up, and put my arm around him for support. One of the nosy guys who had stuck around to watch offered us a bag for Fai's clothing. With one hand carrying the bag over my shoulder and the other around Fai, I led us both home through the night, back to my dorm.

Once back in the comfort of my own small room, I allowed Fai to take a quick shower and clean himself up for the second time today. I offered him my bed, and after doing my usual ten minute night routine, I stepped out of the bathroom in my boxers, expecting Fai to be asleep, but he wasn't. He was staring at the wall and began staring at me when I came into view.

"Oh, sorry," he said quietly and stepped out of my bed. He walked over to the two-seat couch and attempted to comfortably situate his tall body in between the arms of the couch. Of course, it wasn't working.

"I told you that you could share my bed, idiot. That thing is too small for both of us."

I saw him blushing, but he slowly made his way back to my bed. I followed. I turned off the lamp next to my bed and got in.

It didn't take me long to notice that Fai was still being affected by what Ashura had done to him tonight. He was still shaking and whimpering in the bed next to me.

"Hey," my voice sounded in the night.

"Hm?" Fai sniffed. I could tell he was still trying to hide his pain.

"What happened in there?" I asked him. I had thought about allowing him to tell me on his own, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen. It seemed like he was just going to suppress it and hope it went away.

"It's nothing, Kuro-pii," he said, sniffing some more.

"Then why are you crying?"

Initially, his back had been facing me, but I took him by the side to rotate him so that his face was facing me. I pulled him against me, and he hastily took the offer to cuddle. I rubbed his back, trying to get him to calm down enough to stop crying. Meanwhile, his tears were falling onto my chest so I used the sheets as a tissue for him.

"I'm sorry, Kuro-pii," he said once he was almost calm. "I shouldn't be ruining your night and keeping you awake. I'm already imposing on your hospitality and taking your bed."

"No you're not. Just tell me what that shitbag did to you." I replied, placing my hand on his hair to sort of pet him into telling me, though I was getting something out of it too because of how soft his hair was.

"He…"

It took him a while to get it all out, but he finally revealed it to me all at once.

"Once I told him I was leaving, he pinned me against the wall and asked who I was leaving for. I told him you, and he grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the wall. I kicked and tried to get away, but as soon as he discovered you were out there, he… he began undressing me… and saying he was going to rape me in front of you. I don't know what made him stop, but I'm so happy that he did…."

The tears began again. And I offered what little support I could by kissing him on the head. I could tell it wasn't easy for him to talk about.

"You don't have to worry about anything like that happening to you ever again. Cause I'll be damned if he ever comes near you again while I'm around."

"Oh, Kuro-sama…!"

Fai climbed up further so that I could kiss him, deeply and slowly. And for quite a long time. It took a while before Fai decided he had had enough. It was his call. I could've kept going all night.

With the subject of what could have happened to Fai still on my mind, a new question popped into my head.

"So… Fai…"

"Yes?"

"Are you still…?"

"Am I still what, Kuro-puu?"

"You know, are you still… a… uhh…"

Why I couldn't just finish my sentence was a mystery to me as well. Perhaps simply because I was afraid of the answer I might get.

"Yes," he said after I had trailed off for the fifth time. I was relieved. "I'm saving myself for marriage. Are you?"

"Yes," I answered, more to the question of whether I was still a virgin or not than whether I planned to keep myself that way until I was married.

"Good," he said in reply.

I was going to clarify, but we didn't need to discuss such matters. It was awkward enough for me talking about this kind of stuff. Only I needed to know, for now, that if Fai ever asked me to, I would have no problem taking his virginity. But I could also wait until he was ready, unlike his ass of an ex-boyfriend. I still couldn't believe Ashura almost went as far as to think of raping Fai. And in front of me. Just the thought of that happening and me being forced to watch sickened me to my very soul. But luckily for the both of us, that would never happen. Because Fai would be protected. I would do everything in my power to keep him safe until my death.

* * *

Reviews, glorious reviews...! Thank you everyone for reading! And remember, I'm open to suggestions for things to add in to make the story even more dramatic and amazing!


	5. Tournament

That took a little longer than I had hoped. It's okay though, it's here now for you all to enjoy! Oh, and I decided to actually title the chapters from now on. So I'm going back and adding names to them.

**Part Five - Tournament - Fai POV**

I opened my eyes for the first time as Kurogane's boyfriend. I felt so happy to know that I was his now, and that he had such strong feelings for me.

To be honest, I had had somewhat of a crush on him while I was still with Ashura. However, I pushed it to the back of my mind because for one, I had a boyfriend, and for another, Kurogane was one of the straightest guys I knew. (Yeah right!)

Though Ashura had been kind in some ways, like allowing me to stay in his dorm for free while I had no where else to go, I now realised that Kurogane was right about him being a jerk. And now that I was with Kurogane instead, I wouldn't have to worry about being abused or cheated on or any of the other horrible things Ashura had put me through.

I had fallen asleep on top of Kurogane, and I had stayed there all night. It was actually kind of comfortable, and incredibly sweet of him to offer his body as a mattress. Hmm... Sweet... Kuro-sweetie... Yes. There's another nick-

"Dammit Fai, wake up!" I heard Kurogane mumble, almost inaudibly so that if I actually was asleep, I wouldn't have heard. Though I might have felt the vibrations beneath me from his guttural voice.

"Hmm?" I answered quietly, raising my head so I could see his face.

"What the-? How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes. Thanks for letting me sleep on you, Kuro-sweetie!"

"I can't deal with those nicknames this morning, idiot. Now let me up!"

Kurogane pushed me off of him before I could even move a muscle and sprinted to the bathroom.

I felt a little bad for keeping him from the bathroom when he really had to go, but the nicknames would have to stay. They were so cute! And seeing him react to them was even cuter! Hmm... Cute... Kuro-cutie... Absolutely.

The toilet flushed and Kurogane emerged from the bathroom looking completely relieved.

"Sorry for making you wait, Kuro-pii!"

"Shut up. I said no nicknames!" he said. I hadn't noticed the irony in what I had called him until I had already said it. I laughed to myself.

"So, what are you doing today, Kuro?"

"What do I usually do on Sundays?"

"Ah, yes! Fencing practice!"

"Actually, today is the beginning of the fencing tournament for the next five weeks. Are you coming?"

"I didn't even know about it until now, Kuro-puu, but I've got nothing better to do!"

"Then hurry up and get dressed so we can get breakfast before the tournament,"

I dressed the way I normally would: very casual with a T-shirt and pants. Kuro, however, had on some funky looking armour. He had on a black corset looking thing, only one shoulder pad, a red headdress with a moon on it, and a black cape. Oh, and pants too.

"You're such a Kuro-cutie!" I giggled.

He gave me a look.

"This isn't "cute", Fluorite." he said with disgust at my comment. "This ain't a fashion show, this is sword fighting. And this," he went over to a cabinet in the corner "is Ginryuu."

"Aww, you named it!"

"No, I didn't. It belonged to my father."

"How nice of him to give you this!"

"He didn't,"

"Oh?" I began, but then I saw the look on Kurogane's face and I didn't say what I was going to say. He had sad red eyes on Ginryuu, and then I realized what he had actually meant by what he had said. If the subject were anything different, I would have made a joke or something, but it being the incredibly sensitive topic it was, I didn't want Kurogane to have to get even more sad than he probably already was.

"Oh…" I said instead, walking closer to him to give him a kiss on the cheek and then a hug from the side. "I'm sorry about your father, Kuro,"

He didn't push away my consolations, but he didn't want to stay on the subject too long either. Soon after he had gathered the rest of what he needed, we left his dormitory.

As we walked to the fencing arena, we saw Ashura walking alone in our direction. As he made eye contact with us, he stopped. Kurogane wouldn't let me stop, or look at him. Kurogane put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him and glared in Ashura's direction as if to say, "You had your chance, he's mine now."

Ashura didn't attack us, probably because he saw Kurogane's giant sword with him.

When we got to the arena, Kurogane gave me a kiss goodbye and told me to sit down in the stands. I did, and waited until it was time to watch.

"Welcome to the first day of the Nihon Country Universtiy Fencing Tournament!" the announcer shouted. The crowd cheered. "Let us begin round one with a face off of NCU Sophomore Haku Yashi against NCU Junior Kyouyo Maru!"

I watched the match, and though Kyouyo was older, he was no match for Haku's agility. Next, it was Kurogane's turn.

"Our next match is between NCU Senior Subaru Mitsubishi and NCU Senior Kurogane Suwa!"

I screamed for Kurogane and waved like an idiot. I didn't care if I looked stupid at that point, because I knew Kurogane would like me to show my support. He saw me, but he didn't do anything.

The fight was over as quickly as it had began. Even though I was on Kurogane's side, I felt embarrassed for Subaru Mitsubishi, who was beaten within two minutes. And Kurogane showed zero mercy for the guy the whole time.

"And Kurogane Suwa is the winner!" the announcer declared. But Kurogane was already on his way out of the arena. He motioned for me to follow him.

"You aren't going to stay and watch the rest?"

"We aren't required to. Plus, I'm ready to go home and relax before working on my project."

Oh, yeah. He did have a project to do. I supposed I would do some work at home as well.

After Kurogane went to get what he needed for his project, we went to get lunch, where we saw Ashura, but not for long. He seemed like he was trying to avoid us, and just doing a poor job at it, though we didn't see him again for the rest of the day.

Kuro took a nap when we got back to his dorm before working on his project. I did some reading while he slept and took my own nap once he was ready to work.

We lived a very simple college life, somewhat like that day, for many months. Some days, at least once per week, Kurogane would take me out on a date, and we would have fun together. Seldom did the dates cost anything, since Kurogane didn't have very much money, and all the money I made was going to pay for college. Most of the time I would ask to walk to the beach or the park just to get out of the dorm so we could spend time with each other. Maybe once per month or so, Kurogane would treat me to a luxury like going out to eat or going to the movies where he would let me snuggle up against his warm body.

Those who cared to gossip about us never would have thought Kurogane was a homosexual. It was a surprise for all, even me once I had found out how he felt about me. But he had no shame showing his feelings around anyone. When we parted, he would give me a kiss goodbye, and more often than not, a little bit more, especially if Ashura was nearby. A squeeze on the butt that would send shivers running through me, or he would use his tongue. Everyone knew I was gay though. Some called me a "flamer", so I was also not afraid to show affection toward Kurogane. On days he was in a better mood, I would try to see if he would hold my hand while we walked. Half of the time, he actually allowed it. Whenever he would say something cute, I would leap up to give him a kiss on the cheek and make him blush. He was so cute when he blushed.

As the year progressed, so did our relationship. It was pretty serious from the start, but we were even closer now. And we both decided that it was about time to tell my parents about Kurogane.

* * *

Stay tuned for more! And thank you all for your wonderful comments and reviews! They are all very encouraging!


	6. Coming Out : Part I

Since the last one took forever, this one took almost no time at all! Enjoy!

* * *

**Part Six - Coming Out : Part I - Fai POV**

I had never come out to anyone before. I had never needed to. Everyone just sort of knew that I wasn't straight based on the way I acted. Everyone, that is, except for my parents.

They were oblivious to that sort of thing. They thought the whole world was full of straight people and they were utterly and genuinely shocked any time they heard otherwise.

For example, when I was about seven, one of our neighbors divorced his wife because he finally decided he couldn't take her anymore. Not as a person, but as a woman. He liked men. She was furious, and so were my parents. This was the first time I had heard about these kinds of things. I never really understood what they had against homosexuals, but they certainly did not like them.

As fate would have it, it was when I was seven years old that I decided that I was homosexual. And before the divorce of my neighbors, I was ready to tell my parents, thinking that they would just say, "Okay," and we would get on with our lives.

Nope. I had to hold my tongue, and hold in my feelings until I was three times that age. But today I was going to let my feelings out, let myself out, and let them know.

I had written to my parents a month before to tell them that I was visiting for Christmas and that I was bringing a "special friend". When the reply came, expressing their excitement and asking what I meant by "special friend", I neglected to give them a straight answer and just told them that they would see on Christmas. I wouldn't tell them I was gay through a letter.

We expected to spend three days in Valeria, my home country, arriving on the 23rd and leaving on the 26th. Kurogane and I had put our money together to buy ourselves train tickets.

All the while, I was worrying to myself about what they would say, what I would say, and what I would do when they reacted. Kurogane could tell that I was anxious, but I lied and said I wasn't.

We packed the day before our train was to leave and prepared ourselves for the overnight train ride. We didn't have enough money to purchase any extras or treats for our train ride, so we just got the minimal package. Three meals per day, and a cot, pillow, and a blanket at night. For me, that was enough. I wouldn't have been able to enjoy any of the luxuries even if I was able to afford them. I was too scared. And once again, Kurogane could tell.

"If there's something you need to get off your chest, now's the time to do it, before we get there." he told me, looking at me in my seat.

I had already told him the stories about my parents and their homophobic ways. There wasn't really much more to say, other than reiterating the fact that I was afraid of what would happen to me.

"I… I don't know what they're going to say. I can't help but think that they'll hate me. And never want to see me again."

"Just don't worry about it," he told me, kissing me on the forehead. I brought myself closer to him, and he put his arm around me.

Though Kurogane wasn't so good with words, he was excellent when it came to making me feel better through his actions. Maybe it was just because I craved proximity to Kurogane, or maybe it was because he actually preferred speaking through his actions.

That night, we never slept on our individual cots. Kurogane took both blankets and pillows, and put me on his lap. One blanket for him, one for me. One hand for Kurogane's pecs, one for my side. And that is how we slept.

We had almost arrived when I woke up, still on top of Kurogane. Usually, sleep subdued any ill-feelings or anxieties that I had, but this time, they were doubled. Once I realized just how much closer I was to telling my parents about my sexuality, I began to shake in Kurogane's lap.

"Cold?"

I nodded, lying again.

He brought me closer to him and rubbed me up and down on my side to try and create some friction heat. Truth was, I was not cold, and I thought I was going to start sweating soon. But we were almost off the train so I just bared it for a few minutes.

A taxi took us to my parents' house. It was a fairly small house, since it was just the two of them, and formerly me, and they didn't need a whole lot of room. But despite that, they had set out different areas for my "special friend" and I.

"Now, Kuro-puu," I said as we carried our luggage to my parents' door. "Remember to watch what you say around my parents, okay?"

"What are you talking about? And I won't have to watch anything if you would quit calling me that."

"Kuro-puu, you know you swear like a sailor. Please be careful around my parents!"

"Hey, if you're going to keep calling me that, then I'll say whatever the hell I want, dammit!"

I knew he didn't really mean that. He had more respect for others than what he said suggested.

"You want them to like you, don't you? You have to make a good first impression!"

"Tch, I know that. But can you at least use my real name when you introduce me?"

"Fai!" my mother exclaimed from inside when I knocked on the door.

She didn't know it was me. She had only heard a knock. That gave me an idea.

"Where are you going?" Kurogane asked me as I dashed away from the door. I heard it open.

"Fai! Fai? You're not my Fai. Where is Fai?" I heard my mother say to Kurogane.

"Get your butt over here!" Kurogane yelled in the direction I had run.

Giggling from my little prank, I ran over to hug my mommy, who, relieved, warmly received me. My father stepped into view not long after and we all three hugged together as a family.

"We've missed you, Fai!"

"Oh, mom, dad, this is Kuro-puu!" I introduced him, knowing he was probably feeling a little awkward not being a part of anything.

"Dammit, that is not my name!" Kuro-puu yelled at me. "I told you to use my name!"

"And I told you not swear, Kuro-puu!" I whispered to him, even though everyone could hear me.

"Is this your "special friend", son?" my mother asked.

"Yes, mommy!"

"And my name is Kurogane. Kurogane Suwa." Kuro-puu said, bowing to each of my parents.

"He's such a gentleman!" mommy said.

"He sure is, son! You two must be pretty close friends!"

"Yes, daddy! We're very close!"

"I'm glad you've got a good friend, son. Now, let's get you two out of the cold and let me show you each to your rooms. Your mother is just finishing dinner."

My space was my old room. It was just as I had left it almost three and a half years ago when I had to leave for college. I missed my old room, my old bed, and all my old toys I had to leave behind. I got a little too comfortable as my father showed Kurogane to his room, the guest room, and I almost fell asleep. What woke me up was something I had meant to tell my parents about Kurogane.

"Mom? Dad? Can you come here for a second?"

They promptly came into my room.

"Ah, I miss that. You calling us for things. What is it, Fai, dear?"

"Just something I need you to keep in mind while Kurogane is here. Can you please not talk about… parents? I know his father isn't around anymore, and I'm not sure about his mother, but just as a precaution, could you please not ask him about his parents? I don't want things to get awkward, you know."

"Oh, most certainly, son!" my mom said. "Thank you for telling us. I was just about to ask him what his parents were like!"

"Then he told us just in time. Thanks for the heads up, son."

My parents left my room, and not soon after, dinner was ready. We talked about anything and everything, (except, of course, for parents) from what we were doing at college to how we liked our eggs. My mother planned on making a big, yummy Christmas breakfast. Another subject was a little more personal.

"So, son, you got a girl yet?" my dad asked me.

"No, dad," I laughed. "Not yet."

Kurogane looked up from his porkchop at me for a split second. We had already gone over when I was going to come out to my parents. Tomorrow. Over Christmas Eve dinner, just in case they were not accepting, at least I wouldn't be ruining their Christmas Day.

"What about you, Kurogane?" my dad asked him. "I know the girls must be all over you like bees on honey!"

I had never really thought about that. Did girls like Kurogane? I had never heard of a case where one did.

"I don't have a girlfriend," he answered truthfully.

"You must want one, though. I mean, who would be able to resist those muscles of yours?"

That was a little awkward for me to hear my mother say. I could tell my father didn't really like hearing her say that either, especially considering the fact that, while he wasn't fat, he wasn't very muscular either, even though he had been trying for years.

"Don't pester him about it!" my dad said. "He's probably focusing on his studies like a smart boy!"

"Yes, Kuro-puu is very smart!"

Kurogane took a very vicious bite of his porkchop at the nickname. I laughed, as did my parents.

That night, I got all cozy and snuggled up in my old bed. I missed it a lot, but now, something else was missing. Every night for the past few months, I had been sleeping with Kurogane by my side, wrapped up in his arms or on his chest, with his heartbeat sending me to sleep. It was odd, sleeping alone once again, but I knew I couldn't sleep with Kurogane in the room, or give him a good night kiss as I had become accustomed, for fear that my parents might see.

Ah, my parents. They really did love me. And I hoped with all my heart they still would when I told them tomorrow about me. I hoped that they would accept their son. Their gay son.

* * *

Is the suspense eating away at your very soul? If so, I am sorry for your loss, but you'll just have to wait a couple more days! But luckily, not very many days.


	7. Coming Out : Part II

As you may be aware by now, I am on a writing high. I. Can't. Stop. Writing! This one's a little short, but that's okay, right? Cause as soon as this is posted, I'm getting to work on more! more! more!

* * *

**Part Seven - Coming Out : Part II - Fai POV**

I woke up rather early. The sun had just finished coming up over the horizon. My stuffed animals were next to me, and greeted me just like they used to.

Today was the day, and I was still very nervous. I wasn't sure if I could go through with it. I took my favourite stuffed toy, Mokona, and held him tightly. When I was little, and I was frightened or sad, hugging my Mokona would always comfort me. It was still working. Even after all this time, Mokona was still my best friend.

"Hey, I had one of those when I was a kid too,"

I jumped a little because I hadn't expected Kurogane to come into my room. I slowly flipped over so that I was facing him. He walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

"Yeah, I had a black one of these," he said, as I gave him Mokona to hold. "My mother gave it to me when I was born."

I sat up in the bed and leaned against him as he handed Mokona back to me. He put his arm around my waist and kissed me on the head. I looked up at him, and he kissed me on my lips. Mokona and Kurogane were really giving me the courage I needed to do what I came here to do. For a moment, I felt like it wouldn't matter what my parents said about me and my homosexuality. I was what I was, and I would always have Mokona and Kurogane by my side.

* * *

"This is a great dinner, mom!" I said, taking a short break from ravenously devouring my meal. She had made an Italian style dinner today, my favourite kind of food.

"Oh, thank you, sweetie! I try. Are you enjoying it as well, Kurogane?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am,"

"Great. That's great. I am so happy to have you here, both of you! Oh, and I meant to ask you, Kurogane, what do you plan on doing after you graduate?"

After chewing and swallowing, he answered, "I plan on going straight into the military. I'm in a program that will let me go to college for free before I serve for four years." I already knew this.

"Ah, the military!" my dad spoke up. "Very brave of you, I must say! I suppose you don't mind the pay, though they did pay for you to go to college. At least you don't have a girlfriend though. No one to have to worry about splitting the money with!" He laughed.

"Actually, dad…" I said, standing up. Kurogane's eyes darted toward me. "About that… well, not exactly about that, but it sort of is, like, kind of…." I couldn't form a complete thought and I was shaking from head to toe.

"What is it, Fai? Oooh, big announcement?"

"Yes, mommy…. And I need you to promise me, I need both of you to promise me, that no matter what I say, that you will both still love me and you will both still accept me."

"What are you getting at, son?" my dad, asked, cocking his head, and getting more curious. "What do you mean by "accept" you?"

"I have… a secret,"

"A secret that was brought up by our conversation about Kurogane joining the military?"

"Uh… no…."

"A secret brought up by paying for college? Or… do you have a girlfriend?" my father asked, rather excitedly.

"Oh, you do?" my mother also asked. "I have been waiting for this day for years! Oh, your first girlfriend! Oh, how exciting!"

Their guessing was making it worse and even harder to reveal the actual secret that would be certain to disappoint them and ruin their happiness.

"No, that's… not it, mom,"

"Oh," my mom said, sounding a little let down. "So you still haven't found a potential someone to spend your life with?"

I gulped and took a deep breath. I was beginning to sweat as my heart beat faster than ever before. I looked at Kurogane, and reminded myself that there was no backing down, especially not now, and I needed to do this.

"Actually…. I think I have."

"But son, you said you didn't have a girlfrie-…." My dad stopped mid-sentence, his eyes narrowed, and his mouth opened as he continued staring at me. I could tell that he was beginning to understand. It seemed like my father and I were in that moment forever, just staring at each other.

"Fai, tell me you don't mean what I think you might mean."

"First, tell me you'll still love me no matter what," I said quickly, agonizing over how long this seemed to be taking.

"First, you tell me you're not gay,"

My dad had stood up across the table from me. I tried looking anywhere else on his face except for his fierce, blue eyes that threatened me not to say another word. But I had to. I had to speak.

"I… I am gay,"

It came out barely a whisper. Maybe because of the tears that had begun streaming down my face. Or maybe it was my vocal chords trying to save me from certain death.

Before I knew it, Kurogane was right behind me with his arms wrapped around my front. I was glad he had come to back me up, because I might have fallen and fainted otherwise from seeing my father react to what I had told him. I took a glance in my mother's direction. She had her hands over her mouth and looked the most shocked I had ever seen her in my life.

"Get… your hands… off… of… my son…. You bastard!"

My dad lunged across the table at me and Kurogane, who swiftly reacted and stepped back into a corner.

"You get your filthy faggot hands off of my son! Just because you have no parents doesn't mean you get to ruin Fai's relationship with us! Now, you get out of my son's head! He is not gay!"

My dad quit yelling at Kurogane to turn to me, though I was sure it was taking all Kurogane had to not interrupt us.

"Dad… I am gay. I have been… for a long time…. Since I was seven. It isn't Kurogane's fault. Please don't be mad at him!"

My dad took a pause, another painful wait.

"Don't you tell me what to do, you faggot. I don't know how the hell you could think I would be okay with this! Hell no, I'm not accepting you into this family any longer! So you can disgrace us? If you're gay, then you aren't my son. Get out. Get out of my house right now!"

My dad picked up the chair I had been sitting in and threw it at us. Kurogane flipped his body around so that his back took the blow instead of my face. I could hear him grunt from the pain before he bolted for the front door, holding my hand as I ran with him.

I blinked my tears away and looked back one more time. I saw my father glaring daggers, spears, swords, and javelins at us. And my mother… she wasn't even looking this way. She had her head in her hands and I could have sworn I saw a tear fall into her lap before Kurogane and I fled out of the door.

* * *

Aww, poor everybody! Mainly Fai, cause the worst that happened to everyone else isn't so bad. Stupid Fai's parents... I wish I could change them, but this is how the story goes. You will be enjoying more soon! Yknow, I think my writing high may have a little something to do with those reviews, hmm? It might not, but just in case, you should probably send one.


	8. Goodbye, Kurogane

Well, the not very long to begin with wait is over. Time to find out what happens with these two and their crazy love shenanigans!

* * *

**Part Eight - Goodbye, Kurogane - Kuro POV**

As soon as I had slammed the door to the house of Fai's idiot parents, I led Fai into the forest behind their house where he sat and he cried. We sat under a big tree, Fai next to me, letting his sorrow out all over my shirt. I patted his back, shushing him, hoping he would stop crying soon.

Neither of us had jackets on, and the winter air was freezing me. My only source of warmth was Fai and the insufficient clothing I had on. I didn't even have on shoes, and it was beginning to snow. I held Fai as close as I could, for both of our sakes, since we couldn't really go back in the house without facing the wrath of Fai's bastard dad.

Speaking of which….

"Fai… how did your dad know about my parents?" I asked.

Fai lifted his little teary head off of my chest to look up at me.

"I only told them so that they wouldn't ask you about it without knowing not to. I'm sorry he actually used it against you, but I thought it would be alright to tell him… because I thought he would love me enough to accept me, and in time, accept you as my boyfriend. But he… doesn't love me anymore…."

As Fai was talking, big, fat tears raced down his face. I couldn't take it anymore. So far in my life, there have not been very many things that have really gotten to me, that have really affected me emotionally, but this was one of them. I couldn't stand to see Fai in such a horrible state. And why did he have to be this way? All because his parents were assholes who couldn't look past their discriminations to love their own son. I couldn't understand. How in the hell could any parent not love their child for any reason? How could any hate, no matter how strong, get in the way of the relationship between a father and son?

I brought my face close to Fai's, which I held in one hand.

"Listen to me, Fai. We can't do anything about the fact that your parents won't accept you as you are, but what we can do, is leave this place and move on. You know I won't leave you. You know that. Cause I…"

I gave Fai a deep kiss, unable to finish my sentence. Not long after the kiss had started, my tongue was in his mouth, and not long after that, Fai had broken the kiss. I was confused.

"No, Kurogane," he said.

What made me twice as confused was his use of my real name.

"I… I can't…."

"Fai, you can. Don't be like your stubborn-ass parents. You can get past this! And I'll be here to help you do it, okay?"

"No," he said again, this time a whisper.

"What do you mean, no? No what?"

Fai broke away from me, wriggling out from where I was holding him, and pushed me away. I was so shocked from his actions, I could barely move. Or perhaps it was the cold.

"Fluorite, it's too cold for this. Come back here."

I reached out to him, but he stood up and backed away from me.

"Yes. It is cold. So I'm going back inside."

"Let's be realistic, Fluorite. They're not going to let you back in after that. Maybe not even to get your things. But I think I might have enough for us to share a hotel room for the next couple of nights." I stood up. "So, come on, and try to forget about those… parents of yours, okay?"

I stepped over to where he was to attempt to share some of my body heat with him before we called for a taxi cab or something to take us to a hotel. Fai put both hands on my chest and let his head rest on me. I hugged him. But when I tried to lift his head up to kiss him, he pushed me away again.

"Fluorite, what the hell are you doing?"

"Going back inside," he said, turning away and beginning to walk back toward the home of the parents who had just ten minutes ago, abandoned him.

"Fluorite, we can't-"

"No, Kurogane. _We_ can't. But I can. They want me to be straight? Then… from this day forward, I am straight."

He had stopped walking, and was looking down at the ground. I could not believe what he was saying. I couldn't believe he might actually be serious. I caught up with him and grabbed him from behind, but no sooner had I done that, did he escape my grasp.

"Stop it, Kurogane…. I…. You… have to stay out here. I'll drop your stuff out of the window so you can go to a hotel and have your things, but I have to stay with my parents. I… can't be with you anymore."

My heart stopped, skipping a beat. But that didn't hurt as much as what he had said to me.

"Wha- what the fuck? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm going back to my parents." he told me, trying to sound like he was really serious, but I could hear his voice shaking, choking back tears.

"No, Fai. You're not. Because the only way they'll ever accept you again is if you're straight. And you're not! And the only person who really needs to accept that fact is you, not them! I get that you love your parents, but you're not seriously going back to those people, are you?"

My voice was the last thing heard for the next few seconds. Even the wind didn't blow. It was far too quiet, and it was getting uncomfortable.

"Say something, dammit!"

More silence. Far more than I could handle. I wanted to scream at him, make him change his mind. I knew one thing that might be able to save me, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. Not that I wouldn't mean what I would have said, but… I just couldn't. And I can't explain what was stopping me from telling Fai.

"Goodbye, Kurogane,"

Fai handed me my things through an open window about twenty minutes after he broke up with me. He had stopped crying, but not a word was exchanged. Fai closed the window right after he was finished hanging me things and I left promptly after taking my luggage.

Within two hours I was in a hotel room, alone. It had cost me almost all of the money I had brought with me. The room had a double bed, one bathroom, a small kitchen, and a dining area. Not much, but the room seemed far too large for just me.

"_Dammit_!" I yelled, punching the wall. I felt stupid, shouting at nothing.

I ended up getting a complaint from the people whose opposite wall I had punched. I almost yelled again.

I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep all evening. I felt empty and full of emotion at the same time. The emptiness was, of course, the fact that I didn't have Fai by my side, in my lap, or wrapped up in my arms. He was gone all thanks to his fucking parents. And I was full of frustration. At Fai, at his parents, and at myself.

Fai. How could Fai do this? Giving me up for the half-acceptance of parents who no longer wanted him. The only reason they could have taken him back is because he lied about being gay, and told them he left me. I couldn't believe it was over this soon. We had only been together for a few months, and I was looking forward to spending Christmas with him. And now I couldn't give him the gift I had planned on giving him.

Fai's parents. His fucking parents. I hated them both, but most of all, Fai's father. I could not understand his reasoning. If he had any real love for his son at all, it wouldn't matter if he was gay, bi, a transgender, asexual, pansexual, whatever! It wouldn't even be a factor. He would always love him, no matter what.

Love. A word I can't seem to say, even in the most desperate situations. Had I said it, maybe Fai wouldn't have been able to leave me. Maybe he would have realized he was making a mistake, and would have come rushing back to me, and away from that un-accepting father of his. How could a man who's love was conditional and based on Fai's behavior tell Fai that he love him, when I, a man who felt nothing but love, and occasional annoyance, for Fai can't say a simple "I love you" when the situation called for it the most. What was wrong with me?

No, enough! Enough moping and thinking, it's time for some action.

I stood up and put on my winter jacket.

I was not going to spend my Christmas by myself. I was going to go get my man back, no matter what it took.

* * *

Go, Kuro-determined! We are all rooting for you! Hopefully, Fai will also realize that he has made a huge mistake. You will know whether he does or not in the next part!


	9. Second Thoughts, Endless Tears

After a long 24 year wait, here is the next part.

* * *

**Part Nine - Second Thoughts, Endless Tears - Fai POV**

Not only were my parents oblivious to homosexuality, they were also horrible lie detectors. I told them that it was all a test, just to see what they would say if I actually was gay, and I told them that Kurogane was just a close "special friend" who lived nearby who agreed to help me pull the whole thing off. My parents awkwardly apologized, thinking that they had just been tricked very well. We didn't speak again until dinner. During those few hours, I gave Kurogane his things, and then I cried myself into a nap.

I didn't want to do it. I had no desire to leave Kurogane. I had no desire to be straight. All I wanted was for my parents to love me and accept that Kurogane and I loved each other. Well… at least I think we did.

Sure, we haven't been together that long, only about three months, but I couldn't help but feel deeply for that guy. To put it quite simply, I loved Kurogane with everything I had in me. Now, I didn't know how strongly he felt for me, but I knew he at least liked me, seeing how upset he got when I told him I couldn't be with him anymore. But I knew I loved him. I was _in_ love with him. But I couldn't be, because of my parents. So the sooner I stopped thinking about Kurogane, the easier things would be for me.

I wondered how Kurogane was taking the break up. I tried to convince myself that he would be alright, and that he didn't need me, and that he would easily find someone else. Like my mom had said, who wouldn't want to be with Kurogane? But when I tried to tell myself that he didn't want to be with me, the only reasonable reason that he might not want to be with me as much as I wanted to be with him was the absence of any verbal love confession. Now, I know Kurogane is more of an action speaker, but nothing at all? Really? Yes, really.

_Get over him, Fai. You're straight now, and he doesn't love you._

**~v.v~**_  
_

During dinner, I merely played with my food, taking a bite every few minutes or so to make it seem like I was eating.

"Son, you're awfully quiet." my dad commented. I didn't look at him.

"You know Fai, I _am_ sorry about what I said. But you have to understand, that was when I thought you were gay! I love you, son. Now that your little experimental phase is over with, and I know it was all just a trick, now I love you again."

"Love you too, dad," I mumbled back with a mouth half-full of mashed potatoes.

"Great! We can all be one, big, happy, straight family again!" my mother said cheerfully. My father laughed with her. I tried to laugh with them, but my laugh sounded more like a sob. I didn't speak more than three words at a time for the rest of dinnertime.

**~.~**

"Son, can I talk to you?" my dad asked, knocking on my closed door.

"Just a minute! I'm… not dressed." I lied.

I got off of my bed, flipped my soggy pillow over to the other side, and went over to my mirror. My eyes were bloodshot. I tidied up my hair and quickly put on a night shirt and pants so it would seem like I had actually been undressed before he knocked, while thinking of a good reason why else my eyes would be red.

I opened the door for my dad with my eyes down so that maybe he wouldn't see. The best excuse I had come up with so far wasn't that believable, so I wanted to avoid using it if I could.

"Come in, dad. Did you need something?"

"Yes. I think it's time for us to have "the talk", son."

"What talk?" I sat back down on my bed and my dad sat on the chair across the room.

"You know… "the talk" talk! The girl talk?"

"Oh. Oh! Yes, _that _"talk". Why now?"

"Well," my dad began, "Your mother and I are not as young as we used to be, as you are aware, and-"

"Dad. You two aren't even 50 yet. You're not that old!"

"Thank you, son, but regardless, we are really looking forward to you having your first real relationship, so I would like to talk to you about girls so that I know what kind of girl you're looking for and so I know that you know how to treat a lady. Alright?"

"Umm, dad, could we maybe do this some other-"

"No, no! I insist!" he interrupted. "Consider this my Christmas present to you, son."

"What, did you not get me anything else?"

"I… Of course I… Yes! You will get another gift. Anyway! Let's talk about girls. What kind of girls do you like? Tall?"

"Short."

"Skinny?"

"Fat."

"Dark skin?"

"Light."

I laughed and cried inside. It turns out that all the lies I told about my dream girl were the exact opposite of… my Kuro-puu.

"Oooh, a light, short, fat girl? Really, son?"

"Uhh… yeah," I said.

"We have similar tastes, son. I was so happy when I first saw your mother…. Ahh, I can see her now, all short, and fat, and light…. And I loved her. And I knew I would make her my wife. And so I did. But turns out, she had a boyfriend. A rather abusive one, too. And I couldn't stand him. So I got her alone and devised some crazy scheme to get her away from the abuser and into my arms. I won't get into the details of the scheme now, but that was one of the best days of my life, and our first date."

I felt sick. Now instead of being the exact opposite, it was the exact method that Kurogane had used to get me to be his boyfriend. I almost started crying, but I held it in.

"That's… a really nice story, dad. I didn't know that."

"Yep. And from that day forward, we were in love. I told her I loved her and that she was beautiful every day. Make sure you do that same with your girlfriend, alright? Wait a little bit for the "I love you"s though. Maybe… a few months or so? No, wait until you are certain that you are in love with her and that you will not leave her. Don't say it just to say it. Only say it if you really mean it, okay? And make sure that if she says it back, she means it. Are you getting all this, son? Son, is there something wrong?"

I shook my head, looking down straight into my lap. I got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," I quickly said, hoping that he wouldn't be able to detect any sorrow in my voice.

I went into the bathroom, locked the door, and exploded into a big, teary mess. Why hadn't Kurogane ever told me that he loved me? Maybe he didn't, and he didn't want to lie and say that he did. Well, I've got to reward honesty. Maybe this really is the end of us…. I hadn't totally intended on it to be. I had begun thinking that I would get back with him once we were out of Valeria and away from my parents. But maybe it's not worth it if he doesn't feel as strongly about me as I do about him.

"Son? What's going on in there? Are you okay?" my dad asked me from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah, dad. I'm just…" I blew my nose. "…blowing my nose. I was getting some sort of allergic reaction in there."

"Allergic reaction? But son, you've never had allergies!"

"It's a new one. Allergies can begin at any time."

"What are you allergic to?"

"…Dust."

My dad scowled. "I told your mother to dust that room…. We can talk somewhere else if you like. When you're done blowing your nose, come to the guest room, okay?" he said, leaving me without much of a choice. Couldn't he have picked a room other than the one that Kurogane had been staying in?

I pulled myself together, preparing to not cry this time. The red was almost gone from my eyes.

"That sure did take a while. You must have some bad allergies!"

When I entered the room, I could still smell the faint traces of Kurogane and his things. Kurogane had such a good smell. So manly and macho. I sat down on the bed he had slept in last night and my dad sat in the chair on the other side of the room.

"I thought of another question. What's that… important quality that you need in a woman?"

"You mean personality wise?"

"No. Well, yes, but I meant physically. Like, what is it for you, son? Big butt? Big boobs? Big hair?"

I stared at him with a blank expression.

"Small butt, boobs, and hair…?" he tried. "For me, it's that giant ass I'm looking for, which is part of the reason I like big girls. Don't want none unless she's got buns, son! Do you see what I'm saying? Do you have a special trait that you look for in a girl?"

"I like… butts too…." I lied again, very uncomfortably. I was not liking this conversation.

"That's my boy!" my dad exclaimed, incredibly excited that we "had that in common". "I like the big, fat, jello butts. Those are the best." he told me, motioning the shape of the perfect big butt with his hands.

I wonder if Kurogane likes my butt.

"Any girls you have in mind from college, son? It's about time you found one, don't you think?"

"Let me find someone in my own time, dad. I'll find somebody to love eventually. Right?"

I had actually meant to say "alright", but it came out wrong.

"Oh, of course you will, Fai! Of course you'll find yourself a perfect girlfriend who will make a perfect wife for you! Do you feel like you can't find a girl who wants to be with you?"

"…yeah…." I answered, one of my only truths I told during the whole conversation. Why _would_ Kurogane want to be with me?

My dad got up out of the chair and sat next to me, placing a fatherly arm around my skinny body and over my shoulder.

"Son. You're a catch! You're smart, tall, you've got a nice head of blonde hair, which you get from my side of the family. You've just got to be more outgoing, y'know? Talk to a few of the short, fat, light, fat-bottomed girls around your campus, and I'm sure you'll find just the right one who can-"

The clock downstairs began to chime.

"Where did the time go?" my dad asked rhetorically as he stood and walked toward the door.

"What's the hurry, dad?"

"I've got to go get you your Christmas present…."

**~XD~**

That night, the same thing happened as every other time I had gone to my bed today. I was surprised I had any tears left to cry with, but I couldn't help myself. Hours passed by from about nine o' clock when I first went to bed until… I don't even know. All I know is, I couldn't sleep one bit. I was hoping I would cry myself to sleep again, but that didn't seem like it would happen. I kept flipping over, twisting, turning, trying to get comfortable, but nothing was comfortable. Not with all the questions I had.

Where was Kurogane? Was he over me already? Did he ever love me as much as I still love him? If he did, would he ever say so? How long will my parents believe my lie? Does Kurogane like my butt? And what is that stupid tapping at my window? Probably some bird…. As much as I love birds, this was not the time.

I opened my curtains to look out the window and my heart practically stopped when I saw what was outside.

* * *

What do you think is outside of Fai's window? Is it a bird? Is it a plane? That'd be kind of bad if it _was_ a plane... Any guesses?


	10. I Love Your Butt

This chapter is twice as long as the usual ones! And because of the pretty long wait for this chapter, I won't delay your read for long. I just want to give some credit where credit is due.

You see, there are these two role players (Fai Seme Suwa and Kurogane 'Sexpot' Suwa) There are plenty of Fai's and Kuroganes on facebook, but these are the ones who are married and who actually interact on a daily basis. It's very fun to read their conversations! But anyway, they read this story and were role playing from the last chapter. I took a little bit of their dialogue and used it in this chapter because I loved it so much. I put a * by each of their lines.

The ones who role play them also have accounts on here. This chapter is dedicated to **AllTheLosers (Fai) **and** Arianna Nicholson (Kurogane)! **Thank you for all your wonderful support and hilarious role playing!

* * *

**Part Ten - I Love You(r Butt) - Fai POV**

"Ashura?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Fai…." he breathed, already opening my first story window and letting himself inside.

"Wha- what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"Kurogane told me…. He told me you're no longer his and I can have you back!"

Ashura leaped on top of me and my paranoid vision came to an end. Thank goodness none of that really happened. I was just a little scared about what was actually on the other side of my window.

Slowly, carefully, I pulled back the curtain. A wide grin replaced my uncertain expression as I opened the window for Kurogane. He had come back to me after I had sent him away!

"You know, Kuro-puu… you're only supposed to use rocks for _second story_ windows."

"Whatever…. And what's with using the nicknames again? Last time you talked to me, you were calling me by my real name for once."

"Yeah, but… last time we talked I wasn't in the right frame of mind," I said, beginning my apology as Kurogane sat down on my bed by where he had come in through the moonlit window. I shut the window and sat in front of him before pecking him on the cheek and looking down at the ground like a beaten animal who knows it has done something wrong.

"I'm sorry for making you leave, Kurogane." I told him sincerely, using his real name one last time to show him I meant it. "I'm so glad you came back because… the moment you left with your things, I hated myself for what I had done to… to both of us!"

* "I thought you said you couldn't be gay anymore," Kurogane said, teasing me a little. It was okay though.

* "Mmmm, I decided you were too much for me to resist." I leaned forward to be closer to him. "So… will you take me back? I'm sorry, Kuro-sama."

* "You'd better be. Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"You were… scared?"

"Not… not like that…." he stammered, turning away from me. Even with the faint lighting, I could tell he was blushing. I kissed his reddened cheeks and made it worse. "Thank you, Kuro-puu,"

"Hey, I still don't want any nicknames," he tried saying sternly.

* "Things are gonna go right back to the way they used to be! I'm going to be yours again even if that means I have to be a… fag in my parents' eyes."

* "Look at me." Kurogane said, actually sternly this time. "Don't you ever call yourself that again. You are not a fag."

* "They said that, I didn't!"

* "I don't care. They're idiots." And after a pause, he continued. "But… forget about what I said earlier about them."

Was that his way of saying sorry for insulting my parents in front of me after just calling them idiots? It wasn't the best, but that was the least of my worries. To be honest, they weren't on my good side either anymore. I had gone this long at college without seeing my parents but I couldn't even go an hour without Kurogane. Sure, I would miss them loving me but- Hey… wait a minute! They don't think I'm gay anymore! They still think I'm straight! Yes! (I did a little mini-dance inside my head.) I get both! I get both my parents' love _and_ Kurogane's love! Love….

Kurogane had pulled me forward so I was sitting on his lap. He seemed like he was anxious. Like he had something to say.

"You seem like you have something else you want to say to me…. Do you?"

"N- Well, yeah."

"Well, what is it?" A horrible thought struck me. "Is it bad news?"

"No, no!"

"Then what is it?"

"Ehh…."

"Tell me!"

"It's just-"

"Tell m-"

I didn't finish my "me". Kurogane always knew this method would work if he needed me to shut up. It was a good method. I had no objection to it.

Once the kiss ended, he only pulled back slightly. Our faces were still only millimeters apart. I put my hand on his chest and could feel his heart was beating very rapidly, even though we had only kissed once and he was sitting down.

"Tell me," I whispered one last time.

"I… I love you, Fai," he whispered back.

My eyes went wide and my breath short. I couldn't believe it. I didn't even have to mention my concerns. He already knew somehow!

"I love you too, Kuro-puu!" I said, my eyes shining with delight, my heart on fire (the good kind).

I tackled him to my bed, forcing him backwards and into a kiss. We had a kissing conversation. Meaning, until I say we stop kissing, we are kissing and talking at the same time. Okay? Just wanted to make that clear. There will me many uses of the ellipse (…) for this section, also.

"I'm so… happy…! For a little bit… I thought you… might not… love me… because you've never… said you did…!"

"You're a… fucking… idiot…. Of course… I do…."

"Say… it… again…. I want… to hear it… again…!"

"I love you… idiot…."

"Hehehe… I wanna hear that… every… single… day…."

"Tch…. You can forget it…."

"Nhhh… No fair… Kuro… puu…."

"You'll… live… idiot…."

"I… never stopped… loving you… you know…."

"You mean… when you… kicked me out?"

"Yeah…. I didn't last… five minutes…."

"Heh…. I figured…."

"Kuro… can I ask… you something else…?"

"Hn?"

"Do you love… my butt too?"

Kurogane finished the kiss strong so that he could reply without having to break in between, "What the hell kind of question is that? I love every part of your body," in a deep, sensual voice. I liked it. I liked that answer a lot. Especially since with the answer came explanation. He began to explore my body more than ever before.

Kurogane placed one of his giant hands on one butt cheek, squeezing and rubbing me. He flipped over so that I was on the bottom and he was on top. Then he lifted off of me some so his hand could fit between us and under my shirt. He kissed my neck as his hand rubbed from my lower stomach up to my upper body where his thumb circled my nipple. My heart began to beat a little faster.

I noticed that his lower body was now pressed against mine, not just laying, but pressed. Were we both getting hard…?

"Hehehe, what's that I feel, Kuro-puu?"

"Me," he answered simply.

"I mean poking me!"

"Me!" he repeated.

"How big are you, Kuro-pii?" I asked him bluntly.

He took a pause from the kisses, probably stunned by my question. "I don't know!"

"Maybe I'm bigger than you!" I joked. I really hoped not. That would be a little awkward to tell the truth.

"Tch! I doubt that Fluorite."

"So, you're huge?"

"You know it,"

"Whee!"

"Heh. I can't wait to shove my giant cock up your ass."

He silenced my giggles from his previous statement with a kiss as he took a break from my nipples, which had begun to get sore from him pinching them, to go back to my butt, where he rubbed and squeezed me before moving back up to caress my body. It felt good.

"You're so damn skinny… and soft…." Kurogane commented, pressing down harder, poking me.

I giggled. "What else?"

"The sexiest thing I've ever seen," he said, beginning to hump me.

"Hehe! Thanks, Kuro-pii, but remember, none for you until we're married!"

Kurogane continued licking my neck, but stopped with the humping. Though I had been the one to ask for it to stop, and knew he had to before it was too late, I felt like I was depriving myself of what I knew I wanted from him. However, I quickly pushed those thoughts aside so that they wouldn't dominate me like Kurogane was.

With one final nip at my neck, he lifted off me slightly so he was no longer pressed against me in such a way that we might get carried away.

* "Well, if it weren't for that, I'd be fucking you so hard your idiot daddy would feel it," Kurogane said, beginning to take off my shirt and kiss me some more.

"What about Fai's idiot daddy…?" a voice sounded. I hadn't spoken, and neither had Kurogane.

I sprung forth from my laying-down position, almost knocking Kurogane off of the bed, but he caught his balance and we both looked toward the source of the voice.

My dad. My dad was standing right in the doorway to my room, looking straight at me and my shirt, now off of my body.

"What the hell are you doing? You told us that your non-existent relationship with Kurogane was a test!" my dad screamed at me. "You lied to me…. You fucking lied to me!"

"Dad! I… I can explain!"

"Then explain, son! Explain what the hell he was doing on top of you, undressing you and kissing you. Explain what the hell his true relationship is with you. Explain why the hell you lied to your mother and father. What, did I come in at the wrong moment? Is it not what it looks like or something?"

"I… umm…. It is exactly what it looks like." I admitted. I couldn't think of a believable lie fast enough. "But the reason I had to lie is because… I love Kurogane. And I really did break up with him. I tried to become straight, but I couldn't do it! All I think about was him! I'm sorry, dad… but these are my true feelings. And I can't do anything about them. I'm gay."

"You don't like short, fat, light girls do you?" my dad inquired rhetorically. "It's just the opposite. So I wasted like, half an hour talking to you about girls only for you to turn right around and be a faggot again?"

"Hey," Kurogane stood up from the bed. "Don't you call my boyfriend a faggot. He is not a faggot, neither am I, and I can't believe your acceptance for your son is based on his gender preference! You shouldn't hate him just for being who he is. You don't love him. Not like I love him. I'm not sending him away for anything; I don't care _what_ he does. When I took him away from the abusive relationship he was in previously, yes, with a guy, I wasn't doing it just to have someone to fuck and dump. I plan on staying with him for a very long time, and if you don't like it, you can either get used to it or fuck off."

I gasped at some of the things Kurogane was saying to my father, but I was glad he was defending me and I was even gladder that he had said he loved me again. Right in front of my dad! That must have taken some guts. My dad was totally taken aback, shocked that he had been talked to like that. He stepped forward to Kurogane. They were about the same height, Kurogane maybe a little bit taller because of his hair.

And the next thing that happened I could not believe. My father pulled out a gun. I had no idea where he had gotten it from, but he pulled it right out of his pocket and readied it to be fired.

"No!" I gasped even louder and sprung off of the bed, running toward my dad. I got in front of Kurogane, shielding him from the possible gunfire. If anyone was going to get shot tonight, it wasn't going to be Kurogane.

"Dad, you can't!"

"Get out of the way, Fai! Once he's out of the picture, I am going to turn you into a _real_ man, not a fag. Whether you like it or not." he roared, still pointing the gun in our direction. Despite being on gunpoint, Kurogane growled at him.

"Dad, listen! There's nothing you can do about it! I'm gay!" Tears began to come. "And I am fine with the way I am. Why can't you be? Why can't you love me, dad? Why can't you love me…?"

My question combined with my tears slowed him down in his answering. Kurogane could hear me crying even though he was behind me and he secured my back to his chest with both of his arms.

"Fai… we did not raise you to be this way. This goes against every principle I have instilled in you. Why can't you just follow those, dammit?"

"Because, dad…. Like Kurogane said, I am just being who I am. And I can't change who I am. Now, please put the gun down."

"Only after he puts you down and gets the hell out of my sight! I don't ever want to see you with him again, you-"

"You don't have to." I interrupted. "I'll leave. You won't ever see the two of us again."

The room was silent, but I could tell all three hearts in the room were beating faster than ever. Kurogane's I could feel as well as my own. I looked into my dad's face with the little light the moon provided from outside. Never had I seen him angrier, his face probably red with rage. I couldn't see Kurogane, but I knew he was looking straight at my dad with equal or more rage.

"Get the hell out of my house," my dad whispered at last, not dropping his hold on the gun. "If you two abominations aren't out of my house in five seconds, I will shoot you. And I will kill you." he menaced with murder in his voice. He was looking at Kurogane as he spat out his threats.

He wasted no time in beginning the countdown.

"Five,"

Kurogane quickly unhanded me as we scrambled for the bed. We climbed on top of it to get to the window.

"Four,"

I worked on reopening the window as Kurogane grabbed up his winter jacket he had come over with. I was amazed at how quickly I could unlatch the window.

"Three,"

The window was almost open and Kurogane pushed it the rest of the way open.

"Two,"

Kurogane pushed me out of the window and he prepared to jump as well.

"One,"

I fell on my knees and toppled over in the new snow, instantly freezing due to my lack of clothing. I still didn't have a shirt on. I could hear Kurogane making his way out of the window.

"Zero,"

I heard gunshot after gunshot. I didn't have to worry about Kurogane for long though, because after the first two, I felt him land on me and my vision went dark from him covering us both with his jacket. He told me to get up as he stood and began to run, holding his jacket in one hand and my hand in the other.

"Don't you let me ever see you two bastard faggots again! Ever!"

**~o.o~**

We stopped running once I couldn't run anymore. I didn't have any socks or a shirt on. I was thankful that I had decided to put on pajamas instead of sleeping in my boxers like I usually did. At least I had on pants, but I was frozen.

"Here," Kurogane said, passing me his jacket. I took it, feeling a little bad, but too cold to protest.

"Thank you, Kuro-sama. Where are we going?"

"To a hotel," he responded. "Here, this will be quicker."

Kurogane picked me up to save my feet from getting frostbite from the snowy sidewalk.

"It's not far, just relax," he commanded. I did. I could have fallen asleep if I was warmer. I snuggled up against Kurogane, sucking up as much warmth as I could. God, he smelled so good.

**~X3~**

Thankfully, not long after closing my eyes, we arrived at the hotel room. Kurogane gave me some of his clothes so I could get warm. We went straight to bed. We were free to hug, snuggle, cuddle, spoon, kiss, tongue, and whatever else we wanted to do. We stayed awake for quite a while doing those things.

"You're so warm, Kuro-sama!"

"You need to be warmed up…."

"Ahh, you do such a good job, Kuro! Kiss me!"

He kissed me. As we kissed, the clock inside the hotel struck. I counted twelve times.

I gasped in excitement.

"It's Christmas!"

* * *

Yay! They made it to Christmas alive! I think this would be a good stopping point for now... I have GOT to work on KuroFai Island. If you aren't aware, it's another story I've been writing for a while, which Fai and Kurogane are fans of, and I feel bad for not writing. Once I get another chapter of KuroFai Island out, and maybe Kurogane's Class, then I will be back for some more Until Death. I hope you all have enjoyed their journey thus far!


	11. Grinches

Yay! I got some KuroFai Island out, so I'm allowing myself to work on this again for a while. How long, you ask? Until I get bored, until I come to a good stopping point, or until I feel like telling you guys what's going to happen to the Fai in KuroFai Island. I decided to post this chapter today since, well, it's Christmas! Merry Christmas, fellow KuroFai fans! Let's begin.

* * *

**Part Eleven - Grinches - Kuro POV**

"It _is_ Christmas," I said, reaffirming Fai's statement.

He lunged forward to give me a big holiday hug and kiss.

"Happy Christmas, Kuro-puu!"

"Heh, Happy Christmas,"

"Let's open presents right now! Oh, no!" Fai gasped, releasing me.

"What is it?"

"I left your gifts at my parents house, Kuro-puu! What am I gonna do?"

I grabbed him at his side, attempting to calm him down a little.

"Hey, relax. How about you quit with the nicknames? That would be a _really_ good present."

"Hmmm... I don't think so, Kuro-puu!" he said back with a smile. I figured he wouldn't go for it. But then his smile got wider. "But I think I know how we can get the original presents back!"

**~X)~**

Fai had a crazy idea. We were going to walk back to Fai's parents' house and get all of the things Fai had left there. At first, I wasn't even remotely okay with going back to the house of those idiots, but then I realized just how hungry I was. According to Fai, if we moved quickly and timed everything right, then not only could we take back Fai's luggage, we could also get a bite to eat from their refrigerator. I didn't have much money left, so free food sounded really good right about then.

Fai explained to me that every Christmas Day, his mother and father would drive out of town to pick up his Grandpa Fartwrinkle. His real name was Edwin, but Fai said that all he did was fart and his face was about as wrinkly as wrinkly got. Seemed like a pretty repulsive guy, and it took a whole hour to go get him and bring him over. They normally left around 11 in the morning so that they could be home around noon for family time and a five course dinner with the rest of the family, who came over around one.

I agreed to the plan, though we needed to move quickly. It was already almost 11. We quickly dressed, I in my winter jacket and Fai in some of my other warm clothes I had brought with me. We walked back to Fai's parent's house so that we could use the last of my money to pay for a taxi so that it would be easier to carry everything back to the hotel. Fai insisted on holding hands while we walked. I allowed it.

We approached the house slowly to ensure that his parents were gone. It was almost 11:30 by the time we got there. We had about half an hour to grab what we could before his Grandpa Fartwrinkle got home.

The door was locked, so we had to go in through Fai's bedroom window, which was still open from the night before when Fai's idiot dad nearly shot us both. I hated that man. Why he was such a homophobe, I didn't know. I was just glad Fai had chosen to get away from that bastard.

While Fai got what was in his room, I headed for the kitchen. I wasn't worried about making the food theft inconspicuous. I was starving, having not eaten well since the day before when Fai's bastard dad kicked us out. I grabbed the lamb chops and chicken from the oven that Fai's mom had left warm and I took anything else I could find from the fridge. Lasagna, corn, macaroni, spinach, and various other things, all in small separate containers. I also grabbed some bottled water so we could have drinks. Fai made me bring ice cream, even though I didn't want any.

Fai had packed an old suitcase well past overflowing.

"I want to take all my stuff, Kuro! All my stuffed animals, my books, and all the other stuff I had to leave behind when I left for college."

"Fai," I began. "Be realistic. You can't carry all of this crap with you."

"It's not crap!" He picked up a really old looking blanket and stuffed cow. "This was my first blankee. And this was my first stuffed animal, Baby Moo." He picked up another cow. "And this is his mommy, Big Moo!"

I looked at him for a moment, thinking about how to respond.

"Fine, take them if you want. But you can't take _all_ of them! You've got like, fifty toys in here!"

"And I wanna take _all_ of them!"

"You can't,"

With many pouts and lots of whining, Fai put all but a few of his possessions back. The only things he took with him that I considered "unnecessary" was his first "blankee", his cows, and his Mokona.

The idiot had wasted a lot of time on all that shit, because it was only five minutes until noon when we got it all sorted out. We still had to get out of the house with all of our things without being seen. Damn... this was gonna be hard if Fai's family was on time or early getting home.

I packed all of the stolen food into the grocery bags that Fai's parents had kept so that I could pretend I was getting groceries and Fai could pretend that he was on a trip. We would be sharing a cab as if we just met each other and happened to be headed for the same destination so that the driver wouldn't get too suspicious.

"Come on, moron! We have to get out of here before your parents-!"

My breath caught in my throat as I abruptly stopped my sentence when I heard a door open at the front of the house.

"Shit," I said under my breath. "Get out the window!"

"I'm not leaving you, Kuro!"

"Go!" I demanded. "I'll hand you the stuff, now go!"

If I could help it, I wasn't going to make Fai leave me alone in that house, but I had to make certain he was safe. For now though, he would take the things I handed to him out of the window. We started with the food, since it had a smell. I figured that would be the first thing they noticed was missing.

"Honey? What happened to the chicken? And the lamb?" I heard Fai's mother call.

"What do you mean, "What happened to the chicken and the lamb?" I thought you put it in the oven before we left!"

"I did, honey, and it's not in there!"

"What the hell? Stay here, dad."

"_What the hell happened to our food?_" I heard him roar about ten seconds later. This was not good.

"Search the house! The thieves might still be here. See what else is missing!" I heard Fai's dad order. "On second thought, stay with my dad. Give him _something_ to eat, if there is anything left... I'm going to check the house."

I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard him say that. At least only one person would be looking for us.

"Fai, take the food and run. I'll see you with the rest when he's left the room." I whispered to him as quickly as I could manage.

"I love you," Fai whispered back. I could see the worry and sadness in his eyes from knowing he had to leave me behind in order for this plan to work.

"Love you too," I said back. I leaned over the bed to give him a kiss. The kiss probably lasted a little bit longer than we had time for, as if it was certain to be our last. I took charge to break the kiss before we got carried away and motioned for Fai to get away from the window as I quickly looked for somewhere in the room where I could hide. I would have jumped out of the window with him, but I knew where Fai's dad was probably heading first. I would have to reenter the room afterward in order to make the mission we had come here for successful. Unfortunately for me, I had very few choices on hiding places. Under the bed was one and the closet was another. The lesser choices were to hide under the covers or in the corner under the pile of stuffed animals Fai had left. I picked the closet. I figured Fai's wardrobe had to be full of old clothes.

It wasn't. If he checked in there, I was sure to be found. I made a dash for the bed and attempted to put things back the way they looked when we had left last night. I only had time to do half, because I began to hear angry footsteps. I dove under the bed and backed against the wall.

Fai's dad stomped about the room. I strained to keep my heavy breathing silent as he walked back and forth, to and away from me.

He stopped at the closet. The doors flung open.

"I suppose it would make sense that you wouldn't be in the closet, faggot..." I heard him mumble.

I wasn't sure whether he was talking about me or Fai, but either way, the statement made me want to push him into that closet and pound him against the wall. I almost _wanted_ him to find me, just so I could give that son of a bitch the beat down of his life.

"Dammit!" I head him swear out loud as he slammed the closet doors. "We've got some damn grinches in the house, honey!"

One second later, another loud noise sounded from the other side of the house. Fai's dad hastily left to investigate.

I sprung from under the bed a few seconds after Fai's dad had exited the room. I reopened the window, going for swiftness rather than silence. I threw everything left out the window before I threw myself out of the window, hoping I would never have to go back in that place ever again.

I picked up Fai's snowy luggage and moved to the other side of the house where the woods were and also where Fai was. As soon as he saw me, he dashed forth and wrapped his arms around my neck in a tight hug. I dropped the suitcase to receive him.

"I guess my distraction worked, Kuro-puu! I'm so glad he didn't find you."

"Wait. That was you who made that noise?"

"Yep! I threw that big rock at the side of the house." Fai told me, backing up to point at the rock he had thrown. We were pretty far away from the house, but it still looked big from where we were standing.

"Thanks," I said, turning back around to give him a kiss on his head and allowing him to snuggle against me for warmth.

"Let's go back to the hotel now, Kuro-puu. I've got a lot of surprises for you!"

"Heh. Same here. Let's go."

I handed him his old suitcase he had packed things in so that I could carry the food, which was heavier. I managed to get it all securely in one hand so that I could place my other hand at Fai's waist. He placed his free hand in my pants pocket. I heard him hum happily as we walked.

Ah, a successful day thus far. As we walked to the main street so that we could get a taxi, I thought about what I had gotten Fai for Christmas, and wondered what surprises that idiot had under his sleeve. My stomach rumbled, and I quickened my gait, all the more reason to get back to the room faster.

* * *

I would have put the rest of their Christmas in the chapter, but I'm going for brevity with the chapters in this story. Next time, guys! Oh, and I'd like to give credit to my friend Christina for the name of Grandpa Fartwrinkle. I couldn't think of anything to name him, but when I remembered that, I knew it had to be done. So, thank you, Christina!

And again, Merry Christmas, y'all!


	12. A Sexy KuroFai Christmas

First off, sorry for the delay. I can be a very slow writer sometimes! To make of for it, Kuro and Fai are gonna have a very long Christmas chapter. So long, that it is being split into two parts! Oh, how fun! Enjoy!

* * *

**Part Twelve – A Sexy KuroFai Christmas - Kuro POV**

We used the last of my money on a taxi cab to go back to the hotel with my "groceries" and Fai's suitcase. The taxi cab driver was not only generous with the price, but he also took our little story just fine. I had a couple of dollars left over and the man didn't seem to suspect a thing. Then again, it isn't often you'd get a couple of men in a taxi pretending not to know each other. I had to hand it to Fai for his acting skills though. He might have had me convinced, had I not known he was still the same idiot who had come back to me last night. Well, technically I had went to get him, but whatever.

I exhaled and flopped onto the bed when we got into the hotel room. I was going to let Fai go first with the surprises since he had begged and begged on our way up to our room.

He took his suitcase into the bathroom for some reason as I took the food out of its containers and turned on the stove and the oven so that it would all be warm by the time we have finished exchanging gifts.

"Oh, Kuro-puuuu~!" I heard from behind. The sight before me when I turned around nearly took my breath away.

There was Fai, standing in the doorway to the bathroom, wearing just about the sluttiest thing I had ever seen. He was wearing boots, but his legs were bare up to his mid thigh where he was wearing some sort of furry, white and red mini-skirt. He was shirtless, but he did have some furry wrist cuffs, one red and one white, and a white collar, also furry. And to top it all off, Fai had on a Santa hat.

"Holy shit..." was all I could say to his new appearance. He was wearing... almost nothing! And it was turning me on.

He catwalked toward me, holding two wrapped gifts by their ribbons as I leaned back against the kitchen counter and watched. Fai leaned against me with his hands behind his back and I placed my hand on the soft fur on his butt. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"What the hell are you doing in a skirt, idiot?" I asked him, smirking and rubbing his butt.

"What are you doing using that kind of language with Santa?" Fai asked back, his voice lustful and his eyes half-lidded.

"What the hell are you doing in a skirt?" I repeated. Then a thought occurred to me. "What are you wearing underneath of that?"

"A thong," he said simply.

If I wasn't turned on before, now I definitely was.

"Come over here, little boy," Fai told me, backing away from me and catwalking to the bed. He sat down and crossed one leg over the other, looking at me, drawing me forward with his seductive gaze.

Before I reached him, he tossed me a present.

"Open it," he commanded.

I ripped off the wrapping, shaking my head and laughing a little to myself. I threw the paper on the floor and opened the rectangular box.

"Is this... one of those?" I asked him, pointing at what he was wearing.

"Go change,"

Fai nodded toward the bathroom door. I decided I would go along with whatever the moron had planned.

When I took a closer look at the box, I discovered that this was, I suppose one might say, the "masculine" version of what Fai had decided to put on. It came with a Santa hat, the same furry collar, a Santa belt, some gloves, a thong, and some tight, spandex pants that were a little too short to be called pants but not short enough to be called shorts.

I put the stuff on and looked in the mirror. It wasn't easy to get on. The thong was a little too small for me and the pants were so tight that even the slightest erection would be visible. Hell, it didn't even matter. He'd be able to see everything. I would never wear this shit normally, but I considered it another Christmas gift to Fai.

I stepped out of the bathroom and put on my own black boots before walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Fai, who was purring at me.

"Mmmm... that's much better. Now, have you been a good boy this year?"

"Psshh, yeah,"

I _had_ been good this year. But next thing I knew, Fai was tackling me to the bed.

"That is not what Santa wants to hear," Fai told me, straddling me and pinning me down by my shoulders.

"Well, what does he want to hear?"

"You know you've been a bad boy. I checked my list three times!" he breathed, lowering himself down further, but not laying on top of me.

"Fine,"

"Fine, what?"

"...I've been bad," I falsely admitted, deciding that I would play along and make the best of what Fai was putting me through.

"How bad have you been?"

"Very bad!"

"What have you done that was bad?"

"I didn't smack that fine ass of yours hard enough,"

I swung an arm up so that my hand would land on his rear end. He fell on top of me. I pushed him forward so that I could reach his lips. Fai kissed me eagerly, inserting his tongue into my mouth at the first opportunity. I could tell he felt like he had control. He was fighting me for dominance of the kiss. Neither of us had won by the time it was over.

"Mmmm, I liked that, Kuro-naughty," Fai said, licking his lips and raising himself from my body. I lifted up too and he sat down in my lap.

"You know, Santa, it's Christmas. The only gift I've received is this... tight costume."

"What if that's all I have for you?

"Then what was that other gift?"

Fai giggled as he retrieved it from beside him.

"This gift?"

"Yes, idiot, that gift," I said, reaching for the present, which Fai yanked out of my reach.

"Say please," he commanded.

"...please,"

"Please, what?"

"Please gift me the damn gift,"

"Lemme hear you beg," Fai told me, looking down at me. I didn't like being on the bottom at all.

"Tch... Gimme the present! Now!"

"Why should I?"

"Cause you got it for me, moron!"

"That's true… but I still haven't heard you beg…."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, ple-!"

Fai stopped my fake begging with a quick kiss before he slammed the present into my chest.

"You're a terrible uke…." he mumbled, sitting up, crossing his arms, and pouting.

I paused unwrapping, putting the present aside, to tackle Fai down to the bed. Now I was on top and I was forcing my tongue against his. Not really forcing, he allowed it. I also ran my hand up and down his side, my thumb bumping into his nipple every time I passed over it until I stopped to squeeze his butt.

"Ahh,"

"If I were uke, you'd never get any of that again," I told him.

After he caught his breath, Fai wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me back down, begging for more, which I gladly gave before he and I both sat up and I returned to unwrapping my gift.

Inside of the box there were three things.

"What's this?"

"Well, this…" Fai picked up the smallest of the things in the box. "...is a kit for your sword! To keep Ginryuu clean and shiny and sharp!"

"Huh. Ginryuu _is_ getting a little dirty lately. Thanks."

"You're welcome!" He kissed me on the cheek. "Now, this one. I got this for when you go away to fight in the war after you join the military."

The second gift was a stationery set. The only people that I knew who had them were girls, but this wasn't the flowery, fancy kind. It was elegant, but somewhat masculine. The paper was a parchment colour with a header and footer line.

"And look! There's a new fun fact on every piece in the corner, since I know my man likes to be smart."

"Did you know that more than 40,000 parasites and 250 types of bacteria are exchanged during a typical French kiss?" I read aloud, and Fai began to snicker.

"Would you like 40,000 parasites and 250 bacteria, my Kuro-sexy?"

That was one of the his dumb nicknames that I didn't get _quite_ as angry about.

"You bet your ass I want it,"

I proceeded to exchange germs with Fai, but I ensured that I got 400,000 of his parasites and 2,500 types of his bacteria. That was no typical French kiss. It lasted about ten times as long, or until we were out of breath and my mouth tasted like Fai's instead of my own. That was fine though. He tasted good. I could tell he thought I tasted good too. We both sat up.

"Here's… your last… present…." Fai said, panting and handing me a scrapbook. "I plan to take… lots of pictures of us… in our last days of college… and we can put them all in here! That way," He leaned in closer and placed a hand on my shoulder. "you'll always… have something sexy to look at while you're away."

Fai kissed me. I chuckled and decided to say something flirtatious back.

"Heh. Thanks, but how could I ever forget that sexy face?"

I kissed his blushed cheek.

"Or that body…."

I began to explore his nearly naked self with my hands. He laid back and allowed me a free pass to do whatever I wanted. I began rubbing up and down his thighs.

"Or this… which I will definitely be seeing before I leave…."

I was talking about what was beneath his mini-skirt and inside his thong. It was pretty happy to see me, since it was poking up the skirt somewhat. I was so tempted to just rip the thing off and just dive right in, but what Fai said next halted me.

"I see _someone's_ happy…."

He was referring to the same body part of mine that I wanted to see on Fai. I was surprised I hadn't been more conscious of it. I had about a half a boner and it was growing. Well, if it had any room it would be. The team of pants and thong were keeping me from reaching full, giant size.

"Well, it's my turn to play Santa now anyway, idiot."

I sat down on the edge of the bed and put Fai in my lap, but not on my… yeah. He wasn't right on top of it. That would've hurt.

"Aren't you gonna ask me what I want for Christmas?"

"What the hell do you want for Christmas?"

"Santa's supposed to be fat and jolly! You're angry... and muscular..." Fai said, rubbing my chest.

I growled sexily, leaning into his palm. "Damn right I'm muscular. I wouldn't be caught dead with a gut like his. So, what do you want for Christmas?" I would have pulled him closer, but Fai was making it… hard.

"I'm sure I'll love whatever you got me, Kuro-Santa,"

Fai kissed my cheek and put his head on my shoulder. I pulled his body against mine and kissed his cheek back, but kept his butt where it was in my lap.

"Here," I handed him the package full of all of the things I had gotten him. The idiot had actually gotten me some useful gifts. Thoughtful, too. But I knew what I got him would blow his mind.

"Oooh!" he exclaimed as he pulled out one of the gifts. "Chocolate! And in a heart shaped box? Awww~!"

Fai flung his arms around my neck to give me a kiss before going back into the box for the rest.

"Books! Thank you, Kuro-puu! I've been wanting copies of these for ever! ...What this?"

"Open it,"

Fai opened the envelope that I had stuck inside of one of the books. I waited for him to gasp when he saw what was inside.

Fai gasped.

"Kuro… what… what is this?"

"You can't read it, idiot? They're tickets!"

"Oh… my… gosh…." was all he could say. Fai had wanted to see _The Sound of Music_ live for years, but never had enough money. It was one of his favorites. So I bought tickets for when the show came to our area later next year in April.

Fai hugged me with such force that I fell backward onto the bed. He repositioned himself so that he was straddled over top of me as he kissed me fervently.

"Oh, Kuro-sama…. Thank you so much! I can't imagine how much this must have cost you!"

"Forget about the price. This is a one time deal."

"And they're special back-stage passes! We get to… _meet them_?"

I had barely answered him with a yes before Fai smothered me with more kisses. I rubbed his back, he rubbed my chest. I stuck my tongue in his mouth, he gladly received it. We must have been laying there for half an hour. Fai couldn't say thank you enough. And a certain part of me couldn't have been more upset with those tight pants. I ached. If it wasn't for me having to change out of them, we would have probably stayed like that for the rest of the day.

In all of the excitement, we had nearly forgotten about eating anything. Fai wanted to try something new, as another sort of thankful gesture for the gift I had gotten him.

He had me lay on the bed in his lap while he fed me. I didn't want to spoil his mood in any way, so I allowed it, though under normal circumstances, I would have much preferred to feed myself. Especially when it was factored in how much food he spilled on my neck and upper body. But I suppose that was alright. He licked up anything he spilled promptly after dropping it. I was very glad at that point that I had changed into sweatpants and had taken off that thong.

"Mmmm, everything tastes better when your plate is Kuro-sama…."

Fai started saying kinky little things like that as well.

When we had both eaten, really, we didn't have much left to do. It was only late afternoon, so it wasn't quite time for sleeping yet. We sat in the middle of the bed.

I had a suggestion that could eat up a lot of time, but I had a feeling Fai would say no because of his whole "virgin til marriage" deal.

"No, I wanna hear your idea anyway, Kuro!"

"You're just gonna say no. There's no point."

"Then there's no harm in telling me!"

"…a bath…."

Fai blinked and then looked away. He knew I didn't mean an ordinary bath. I wanted to see Fai in his entirety, the rest of his body that the stupid costume he was wearing was in the way of. I wanted to feel his drenched skin on mine. I wanted no boundaries. He would be able to see and feel all of me, and I would be able to see and explore all of him.

I watched him consider it. I knew he didn't want to hurt me by saying no, but his morals were preventing a flat out yes. He was practically naked already. I didn't see why he couldn't take the rest off. But if he did say no, I would be able to live…. I had gotten this far, hadn't I? Waiting a few more months wouldn't kill me.

* * *

Hmmm... what's Fai gonna say? Yes? No? Yes, but with conditions? No, we're taking a shower? Oh, I think I've killed you all again with suspense. Maybe not. It's not _that_ big of a deal, is it? Regardless, I have most of the rest of the chapter typed up and will post the rest either in a few hours or tomorrow. So you won't have to wait that long. Good bye!


	13. A Very Sexy KuroFai Christmas

Yeah, yeah. I know it took longer than a day to get this out. You can blame a few things for the wait. My computer, exam week, writer's block, and my plain laziness. It's mostly exams' fault though. But you will be happy to know that they are all done with and I did well! ...You don't care? Dang. Enjoy your KuroFai.

* * *

**Part Thirteen – A Very Sexy KuroFai Christmas - Kuro POV**

When we had both eaten, really, we didn't have much left to do. It was only late afternoon, so it wasn't quite time for sleeping yet. We sat in the middle of the bed.

I had a suggestion that could eat up a lot of time, but I had a feeling Fai would say no because of his whole "virgin til marriage" deal.

"No, I wanna hear your idea anyway, Kuro!"

"You're just gonna say no. There's no point."

"Then there's no harm in telling me!"

"…a bath…."

Fai blinked and then looked away. He knew I didn't mean an ordinary bath. I wanted to see Fai in his entirety, the rest of his body that the stupid costume he was wearing was in the way of. I wanted to feel his drenched skin on mine. I wanted no boundaries. He would be able to see and feel all of me, and I would be able to see and explore all of him.

I watched him consider it. I knew he didn't want to hurt me by saying no, but his morals were preventing a flat out yes. He was practically naked already. I didn't see why he couldn't take the rest off. But if he did say no, I would be able to live…. I had gotten this far, hadn't I? Waiting a few more months wouldn't kill me.

"…okay…." I heard him whisper after a few seconds.

"What? Okay?"

He nodded. I was shocked, really. I had expected a, "No peeky til' we're married, Kuro-puu!" or some shit like that.

"But… no sex. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure! No sex."

I was perfectly fine with that. I hadn't actually intended on having sex anyway. And Fai made it perfectly clear that I was not to touch him in any place I hadn't touched him already, just to be safe and prevent anything from happening. He didn't want any accidents. I could see in his eyes that he was doing this for me, as a gift, and that he was trusting me not to take advantage of it. And I wouldn't.

I got off of the bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready while Fai cleaned up our dinner and put the leftovers away. I couldn't help but keep a smirk on my face. I had fantasized about seeing Fai wet and naked for months. This was my dream come true.

I filled the tub about half-way with hot bath water and waited for Fai to finish cleaning so he could come in the room. Fai was already hesitant, so I wanted to make him as comfortable as possible. I would go first, if he wanted.

"…I'm ready," I heard him say timidly from behind me when he had finished putting dinner away.

"Great," I said, turning around. I took his hand to bring him into the room and shut the door. "Want me to go first?"

Fai nodded.

I took it slowly. First I removed the Santa hat, then the boots and my socks. I was already shirtless, so I went first for my sweatpants next until the only thing on my body was my boxers.

"You can look, idiot," I said when I saw that he had averted his eyes. But I probably shouldn't have said that, since he was already uncomfortable.

I took my time on my boxers. My boner from earlier had gone down so I didn't have to yank them off.

Fai couldn't stop staring once I finally had them off.

"Your turn," I reminded him.

"Oh, right…."

He rubbed his arm and began. I watched him closely as he removed the hat, fluffy cuffs, his boots and socks, and collar. He stalled on the skirt and the thong, but did get them off.

Fai stood there awkwardly, looking down at the floor and not at me or himself, after he had removed his thong as I took in the sight of him. It was like… a void I had been longing to fill was finally starting to gain some volume.

"I don't know what the hell you were so hesitant for," I walked over to him, placing a hand right above his bare butt. "Your body is beautiful. Were you really going to selfishly deprive me of this for another day?"

He gasped and looked up at me and I kissed him sweetly before pulling him against me. I could tell he was surprised by my words. Hell, I was surprised too. But I could honestly not understand what Fai was so embarrassed about. He didn't have a bunch of scars or marks, he had a nice shape, a nice size…. Maybe he was just a little shy. He had never gotten naked for anyone before. The last people to see him naked were his parents when he was little and they had to give him baths. Or even, and I hoped this wasn't the case, he thought that I would pull an Ashura and take advantage of him. I would be so angry if I found out that he was hiding himself for me because of what that asshole had almost done. That, or maybe he was testing me. Testing my restraint to see how much self-control I had. Don't you worry, idiot. This would be enough for me for now.

I made sure not to pull him directly to me so that I would keep my promise about keeping him a virgin until marriage. His sausage was against my hip, and I felt it harden just as I stood there kissing him. There was no hiding it now. Everything was exposed.

I got into the tub first. The water was just the right temperature for a relaxing bath. I took Fai's hand as he stepped inside. I sat and I got to watch him sit down in between my legs. He had such a girly butt. But I liked it.

He eased his way back to lay against my chest, probably wanting to be cautious and not smash any sensitive body parts of mine, but I had moved it out of the way so the only thing against my stomach was his back. I wrapped my arms around his front, and I could feel his breathing quicken because of how close my hands were to him.

"Hey, I promised, remember?" I kissed his cheek. I fully intended to keep that promise… unless otherwise directed.

How relaxed we were for the next hour. He barely moved a muscle, but I played with his hair some, stroked his cheeks and his body, and kissed him occasionally. But we stayed silent. It was easier than I thought to not have my sexual thoughts overwhelm me. I was just happy to be touching Fai and that he had allowed me to get this far.

Suddenly, Fai moved beneath me. I removed my hands from over his bellybutton to allow him freedom to move. He flipped over so that he was facing me and I opened my eyes.

Fai almost spoke, but remained silent. He leaned his wet body against mine, passionately seeking my attention. He didn't have to say a word. I put my arms around him again, holding him close to me, while being cautious of keeping Fai a virgin. It was getting a little tougher now with my tongue wrapped around his in his mouth, but I still had control.

"I'm ready to get out now…." Fai whispered after we had finished.

I released him, taking my hands off of his back, so that he could get up and out of the water. I stayed in the tub for two reasons. One, because all of the kissing we had just done gave me quite a boner. Two, because Fai couldn't find the towels. This only made problem number one worse, because Fai was bending over to look in the cabinets, walking around the bathroom, and walking back to the cabinets to check them again. I had to cover my mouth not to let out a moan.

"Kuro, where are the towels?"

"I don't… know,"

I had to take a pause because Fai had just bent down again, getting on his hands and knees this time. It was hard to believe he really wasn't trying to seduce me right out of that tub and into his butt. Be he wasn't. He really couldn't find the towels. I didn't help him either. As long as I could enjoy the show, I didn't care how long it took him to realize that the towels were at the bottom of the closet, not the cabinets.

I was lucky enough to get to watch for another full minute before the objects of my lusty thoughts were covered by the towel around Fai's waist. Then Fai left the bathroom, leaving me turned on and alone.

I wouldn't have done this if Fai was in the room, but since he wasn't, and there was no other way I was going to get any satisfaction, I reached back down into the water with my right hand and began to stroke myself. I hadn't done this in a long while, and I had only done it a few times before that, but I felt like I needed to right then. I knew that Fai probably wouldn't be wearing much when I got in bed with him tonight, so I might as well get everything out of my system now before I had any… strong urges. Or accidents.

"Ohhh…." I moaned.

"Oh, shit," I groaned.

Don't judge me, half of you are doing it right now!

I replayed the scene I had just witnessed in my head over again. That made things go a little quicker. I didn't want Fai getting too suspicious, or, worse, come back in while I was in the middle of finishing. I just hoped that Fai would be able to do this same thing _for_ me very soon.

I finished momentarily. It wasn't hard, with the head start that Fai had given me. ( Wow, that was a bad sentence. ) I got out of the tub right afterward though. It would have been weird for me to sit there in my own… yeah….

I drained the tub, dried myself off, made sure I wasn't showing any signs of hardness, and exited the bathroom.

"F-finally you c-c-came!" Fai said with a stutter. His sentence made me laugh, but I decided to ask what he really meant by it.

"I'm f-f-f-freezing!"

I had to agree, it was a lot colder in that room after one had been in a warm bathroom and had a hot bath.

"Well, why didn't you get some more blankets before you got in the bed, idiot?"

"I d-don't know w-where th-they ar-re!"

Should've known.

I got two extra warm blankets from the closet before shutting off all of the lights and climbing into bed next to Fai, who immediately clung to me like a leech, sticking a skinny leg in between mine like a leg sandwich.

"W-warm me, K-Kuro-p-p-p-pii,"

And warm him I did. I forced him to flip onto his back and then I forced him to accept my tongue into his mouth. Well, it didn't take much forcing. It was all too easy to get him to agree to both of those things. We had another kissing conversation.

"…You make me… so warm… Kuro… puu…."

"…That was… the intention… idiot…."

"…Mmm…. I love your tongue…."

"…I love… _your_ tongue…."

"…I love… you…."

"…I love… you too…."

"…Thanks for… keeping… your promise… Kuro…."

"…No… problem…."

"…You just… have to wait… until… we're married…."

"…Yeah… I know…."

That was the main point of the conversation we had before we drifted off to sleep. There was more, but nothing of particular importance at this point. I warmed him up, we loved each others tongues, we loved each other, and I had kept my promise. No sex until after marriage. Hmmm… marriage….

* * *

¡Ay díos mío! Kuro's a master debater and Fai... STILL WON'T GIVE IN. I can't believe they did that. I know, I kind of have control over them, but I don't at the same time. However, I do respect Fai's decision to be abstinent. Tell Kuro to hurry up and get married to the guy! And if you do talk to him, ask him how often he touches himself, even though it's "Don't Abuse Kurogane Week" starting today.


	14. Train Time

It is a glorious day, no? I FINALLY got another chapter out! Can you believe it? I'll give you the explanation later, when I upload more (seriously) because I am literally two hours away from my internship!

* * *

**Part Fourteen : Train Time : Fai POV**

It's the day after Christmas, and all through the hotel, not a creature was stirring, except for Kuro and I, who were hastily trying to get together all of out belongings to leave with. We probably had a little too much fun Christmas night with our bath and make out conversations, and as a result, we overslept. Even though we might miss our train as a result, I wouldn't take our Christmas back for anything in the world.

Kurogane proved a lot to me yesterday. First, that he was willing to protect me. The way he stayed behind in my parent's house showed me the kinds of risks he was willing to take for me. Wh both know what would have happened if my father had found him. One of them probably would be dead right now. I'm glad they're both safe. Even though I am still appalled at my father's behavior, he is still my father. I hope that in time, he will come to accept his gay son.

Kurogane also proved to me that he was willing to play along with my little games. When I had bought him that costume (unaware how poorly it would fit) I half expected him to refuse to wear it, claim it was too idiotic or something like that. He actually looked very sexy in spandex, and I'm glad I was able to see him like that! I thought it was very sweet of him to wear that for me even though he wouldn't let me dominate him. Maybe some day.

I also thought it was romantic the way we were able to take a sexless bath together. That was a test. I wanted to see just how much of a horn dog he was and how good he was at keeping his promises. Even when I tried provoking him with a make out session in the tub, he still kept his promise not to try to have his way with me. Even I wanted it. Secretly, I wanted him to pin me down and hump the living day-lights out of me. Unbeknownst to him, I was eying his lower half, longing to get a taste of that big meat. But I promised myself that I would wait until I was with a man who had committed himself to me through marriage. When I was in my teens going to high school, I saw so many pregnant girls who thought their boyfriends would stick by them. They were all stunned with the realization that he wasn't going to be there, and I was _not_ going to let that happen to me. Kurogane respected my preventive choice, and I loved him for it.

Kurogane was also very thoughtful with his gifts. I have mentioned ever since we got together that I love The Sound of Music, but I never imagined he would actually go through the trouble of getting me tickets, especially considering he barely had enough got this trip. The little money he gets from the military and my paycheck from my part time job, even combined, do not allow us to have many luxuries. But somehow, Kurogane pulled this off, and I was not going to ask questions. I'm too ecstatic! Kurogane can be brutal, but he makes up for it with how much he cares for me and the ways that he shows his feelings. He's like one of the chocolates he gave me yesterday. Hard on the outside, but once you get past that, all there is, is a big, sweet center. It doesn't come out this strongly, this often but when it does, it makes me feel like I'm his world.

"Come on, idiot! We're late!" he reminded me for the thousandth time. I understood his concern, since our train tickets had drained both of our packets, but I was doing my best to rush. He probably just needed someone to take out his frustration on.

As we rushed out of the hotel after making a hasty check-out, I began to regret having Kurogane steal from my parent's refrigerator. The food was really weighing him down, and though I offered to help carry some, he wouldn't accept my help. He said it would be quicker if I just carried my belongings and nothing else.

We approached the station at a run with only seconds left until the train would pull out from the station.

"Wait! Stop!" Kurogane yelled, trying to ensure we would make it.

We hopped onto the train, after Kurogane accidentally dropped one of our bags of food, and we hurried to find seats just as the train began to move.

Unfortunately for us, the only seats left were far apart from each other. Kurogane grumbled that he would talk to me later and sat next to a man who had already fallen asleep. The spot I chose was next to a young girl with short, brown hair wearing a big sun hat, seemingly lonely. I decided I would make conversation.

"Hello," I said rather cheerfully, even though I was still panting from all of the running we had just done.

"Oh, hello," she replied in a small voice.

"I'm Fai. What's your name?"

"Sakura," she said. "Are you traveling alone, Fai-san?"

"No, I'm here with my boyfriend. We're going back to Nihon. We overslept and almost missed the train! Kuro-puu is right back there." I turned around and pointed him out, but he was looking the other way. "Are you traveling alone?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm actually going to Nihon as well to live with my boyfriend."

"Aww, how nice!"

"Mhmm… but I'm a little nervous about it. I've never been so far away from home before," she said a little sadly.

"You'll be with someone who loves you though, won't you?"

"Yeah." She blushed a bit.

"Then you won't be alone, and you'll be happy with him. My home is wherever my Kuro-puu is."

Sakura smiled at me. "That's really sweet! You must really love him. How long have you two been together, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, only about three months, but we have been through some things that have made our relationship stronger in that short amount of time."

She was really cautious about asking me anything too personal, but Sakura was very easy to talk to so I told her everything she wanted to know and more. I told her about Ashura, my lowly ex boyfriend who almost violated me in front of Kurogane and how I was saved from that horrible "relationship". One that I couldn't get out of myself because I was too happy about having a boyfriend at all to realize that I would have been treated much better with another man, and that Kurogane was that man.

Sakura was incredibly sympathetic, even though it was months ago that the terrible event occurred. I could feel her passionate and genuine concern and I was drawn even closer to her. So close that I was also able to tell her about out most recent adventure coming out of that closet door to my parents. It was a very difficult journey, one that I almost lost the man that I love over, but Kurogane wouldn't go down without a fight. It felt nice to be wanted so much by one person, and it felt even better to return that affection and make Kurogane as happy as I could.

When I had told her most of what there was to tell about Kuro and I and our relationship. I asked her a few questions about herself.

"So, what about you and Shogon?"

"His name is Syaoran."

"Oh, sorry, sorry! Syaoran."

At least she didn't seem upset when I messed up the name of the love of her life. Nothing seemed to upset her very much at all and she really did think that Syaoran was the love of her life. They had such an adorable story. Ever since they were just five years old, they had been the best of friends, inseparable, even when Sakura had her horrible accident. She didn't know what had happened to her, because Syaoran never had the heart to tell her, but it must have been gruesome because she had a horrible sort of amnesia.

For the longest time, she had no clue what anything was, not her old favourite things, not herself, not Syaoran. Oh, that was the worst part. It had been five years since the accident, and she still had no memories of her childhood that included Syaoran. It was horrible to discover that the twisted change of fate had befallen the poor, innocent girl all because of an accident she doesn't even remember. What made it all so touching was the obvious effort that had gone into even getting her this far. According to Sakura, from the moment she had awoken, Syaoran had been there, by her side, taking care of her and doing everything he could possibly do to get her memories back. She said he didn't like that she wasn't able to recall anything about him, but that didn't stop him from wanting to create new memories with her and stay her best friend for the rest of eternity, whether she remembered him or not.

I really wanted to meet this kid. He seemed so kind-hearted, so benevolent, so loving! To stay with someone who didn't even remember who he was. I briefly wondered, if Kurogane and I were in that situation, would he do the same thing for me? They had known each other for much longer, so they had more of a history, but I felt confident telling myself that Kurogane would readily be there to help me remember who I was.

Sakura and I had that in common, boyfriends who would do anything for us. Sakura had committed herself to Syaoran and only Syaoran for that reason. She told me that she knew she was young, but she would never love another like she loved Syaoran. She blushed as she revealed these things to me, but let me know that though she could be shy about her feelings, they were very real and very strong.

Time flew by as we continued to talk once we got off the subject of relationships. We had a funny little talk about where we would go if we owned our own train. I also found out that Syaoran was also going into the military next year after he turned eighteen. Perhaps he and Kurogane would serve in combat together. Wouldn't that be a coincidence?

Before we knew it, it was time to go to sleep. Kurogane had already taken two naps, he told me when he came over to see me. After introducing Kurogane to Sakura, she offered to go sleep on a cot so that Kurogane and I could sit next to each other for the night. It was quite kind of her and we took her up on her offer.

"Good night," she said to us.

"Good night!" we both said back.

I could tell that Kurogane missed me by the way he took me into his lap and held me close to his chest. He gave me a kiss.

"Good night."

"Good night, love."

Kurogane smiled and gave me another kiss and then left me alone so I could fall asleep.

**~v.v~**

"Wake up, we're almost home," I heard as I was lightly nudged out of sleep. Kurogane's voice alone was almost enough to wake me up, but this time I decided to keep my eyes closed. As a result, my neck was met with Kurogane's lips gently pressed against it. At first, it was just a light kiss, but then it became a little more. Kurogane began to suck my neck so slightly it was like he was and wasn't at the same time. It was weird, but sexy, especially when he began moaning in the same manner he was sucking, so quietly I wasn't even sure my ears were hearing correctly.

That got me to wake up. I opened my eyes, but Kurogane couldn't see that. Since I was facing away from everyone else on the train, I felt safe doing this. My hand crept from where it already was, on his abs, and up to his pecs. He knew, I'm sure, because his sucking became a little more noticeable, as did his moans. My fingers found his nipple through his shirt and ghosted over it for a few seconds before actually, but barely, touching it. I would have rather just pinched him and got it over with, but I was going to tease him the way he was teasing me.

It didn't take long for me to discover that he was especially sensitive there. And I thought it set _me_ off. It turned Kuro on so much he had to bite my neck in order to keep from letting out one of his gutteral Kuro-moans. I smiled and continued having fun with him, fighting back my own moans when he began to rub up and down my thigh, barely of course.

It was a good thing that Sakura called my name before coming over to see me. Kurogane and I pulled away from each other instantly. I stayed on his lap, but we tried to get rid of any traces of our activities. Kurogane wiped my neck and straightened himself up. I assume he also tried to get rid of his turned-on face.

"Good morning, Fai-san. Good morning, Kuro-puu," she said to us.

"What?" Kurogane said in disbelief.

"What?" she asked, backing away slightly.

Kurogane gave me an angry look, which I returned with a sheepish one. Then she caught on.

"Sorry! I thought that was your name!"

"It's not," Kurogane told her, glaring daggers at me as I tried not to giggle out loud. "It's Kurogane."

"Kurogane-san. Right. Sorry."

"It's not your fault." He still hadn't taken his eyes off of me. I finally had to let my laughter out. I turned around in his lap so I wouldn't have to face him and heard him moan.

"I suppose you came back for your seat?" I asked her.

"Well, yes, but if you two are not ready to get up, then I do not mind waiting."

"No, I'll get up."

"Kurogane gave me a low growl, one I hoped Sakura couldn't hear, and held me closer to him. I could tell he was trying to give me some kind of inconspicuous signal not to let her sit down yet, so I hastily tried to think of something to negate what I previously said about getting up.

"Actually, could you give Kuro and I one more moment alone? I need to ask him a private question."

"Oh, alright. I'll come back in a few minutes." And with that, she left. I couldn't tell if the look on her face was one of sadness or not. I felt Kurogane's group lessen.

"What is it, Kuro? Why did you make me do that?" I asked, a little annoyed. "Now she probably thinks we're talking about her, especially if she heard your growling."

Kurogane began to answer, but then could only moan when I turned back around to face him again. I felt a bump. I finally understood, but I decided to make it seem like I still had no idea what was going on.

I turned some more so I was facing away from the other passengers and toward the window. While doing so, I made every effort to have my butt slide lightly across the lump in Kurogane's pants. I couldn't hide my snickering as he willed himself to keep quiet. He had caught onto what I was doing and he was not happy.

"Quit, idiot…" he said sharply.

"Quit what, Kuro-puu?" I had my mawkish, innocent voice on. The one I spoke with when I knew I was ruffling his feathers. I put my hand down in his lap, pretending like I wasn't almost touching a very sensitive part of him.

"Stop!" He removed my hand, gripping it tight. I could tell he was upset because I was making his little big problem worse and because we couldn't continue to be naughty anymore.

"Ohhh, I see! I turned Kuro-puu on!" I said, looking down at him, with a smirk I made sure he could see.

"Shut it, idiot. No one on the train needs to know about it!" he shot back grumpily, but quietly.

Sakura came back, and Kurogane still had a boner. I wasn't going to stall for him again so without even giving him a warning, I got up. Kurogane immediately covered his very apparent lump, stood up, and mumbled something about going to the bathroom as he dashed to the other end of the train. I don't think Sakura saw.

We both began to gather our things since the train was almost at the Nihon station.

"How did you sleep, Sakura?"

"Fine. The cots were actually quite comfortable!"

"That's nice. Maybe I'll try sleeping on one if I ever ride the train again. Although, I don't think it would be able to support the body weight of two people."

"Oh, you and Kurogane-san?"

"Hehe, yeah. Kuro-puu always likes to have his sleeping buddy."

"I wonder if Syaoran-kun and I will sleep in the same bed…." I think she said that more to herself than to me. I responded anyway.

"I don't see why not. You two are very close and from what I've heard, he does not seem like the kind of guy who would take advantage of you."

She nodded as the train began to slow. Everyone stood up with the carry-on bags they had brought. I think Kurogane and I were the only ones who had a suitcase on board because we were so late.

"I'm going to go make sure all of our things make it off the train. I'll say goodbye once we get off."

Sakura nodded again and I began to make my way to the back of the train car. Kurogane wasn't there, so I figured he was still in the bathroom. I hope he wasn't being too loud in there…. I laughed to myself.

I let everyone else exit before I tried to get the possessions and food Kurogane was carrying out of the train. I had to take a second trip to get the things that I was carrying off too, and still no Kurogane. I asked Sakura if she would watch our things while I went inside to get Kurogane. I was worried about the train taking off with him inside, and momentarily forgot the reason he had gone to the bathroom in the first place.

"Ahhh, fuck!" he yelled when I half-way opened the door.

"Ahhh!" I yelled back.

"Shut the damn door, you moron!"

"Kuro-puu, what are you doing in there?" I asked, even though I knew. "Taking a Kuro-poo?" I added with a small laugh.

"You know damn well what I'm doing in here! Now leave me the hell alone!"

I would have offered to help the process go faster, but we were in public.

It took ten minutes of waiting outside with Sakura for Kurogane to finally emerge. I had to tell her that he had to take a number two. I couldn't tell her what he was actually doing. She was too innocent of a girl.

"Will I ever see you again, Fai-san?"

"Of course! We live in the same area now! Maybe you and I can watch Kuro's fencing tournaments together?"

"That sounds delightful!"

"Here's our address. We both stay in the same dormitory room." I wrote it down on a napkin for her.

"Thank you, Fai-san!" She gave me a hug. She gave Kurogane a bow. "It was nice to meet you both, but I must be off! I have a cab waiting for me. I won't forget to write!"

And with that, she was gone.

"I suppose we should go home too, eh Kuro-puu?"

"Yeah..." he growled with a glare at me. "I hope you know I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

I guess Kuro will get back at Fai for all that embarrassment... But how? I'll have to think of something... I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated anything in five months. I hope, even though I have an internship, this summer will be better!


	15. Shura kun

Hey, guys. Here's the story.

* * *

**Part Fifteen : Shura-kun : Fai POV**

The trip home was daunting. At least when I thought Kurogane was serious about "getting me back." I realized that he probably wasn't, since he figured we would never see Sakura again, and forgave me. I was glad about that because, though Kurogane does not take advantage of it, he could get me to do anything he wanted.

We both heaved simultaneous sighs as we reentered Kurogane's room and set our things down. We were only gone for a few days, but after that ordeal with my parents and the train, we were both relieved that our trip had come to an end and that we could relax for a little longer before Christmas break ended. I stayed out in the room while Kurogane went into the bathroom.

While we were gone, the mail had piled up. Over twenty letters! Most of it was junk, not even worth reading, and a couple were bills that Kurogane and I both pitched in to pay. We had been doing a pretty good job of preserving water by only turning on the water to rinse before and after soaping up. Now that we had seen each other naked, maybe we could take showers together too! Although, that would probably slow us down drastically. Kuro-puu's body would be too distracting. It would be far too tempting to break the promise I made to myself.

Along with the junk mail were two invitations to the same New Year's Eve party, the same one that happens every year. We only needed one, but I thought that maybe since two people share the dorm, that each would want his own invitation.

Last, but not least, came a package that I had not ordered, delivered by Trusty Tomoyashi, the mail girl who had been dropping of packages inside of down rooms for years. Not once had she stolen from someone else's room. That's why they called her Trusty.

The package was addressed to me, but there was no indication of who the sender was. I figured it was just a nice Christmas surprise from a friend, so I eagerly opened the box.

I was right about one thing. The box was full of Christmas cheer. There was a stocking full of chocolates, a different stocking full of money, and there must have been over twenty candy canes. At the very middle of the box was a Christmas teddy bear. There were even ornaments inside, but we didn't have a tree to put them on. Too much hassle, not enough room.

The shocking part came with the handmade Christmas card. This person had bought cardstock and created his or her own and it was beautiful. There was a garland border drawn with a wreath in the top left corner, a real ribbon in the bottom right, and in the middle was an amazing, snowy landscape with a decorated tree off to the side. It was an incredibly elaborate card and looked like it took days to complete. I opened the card to read the inside.

_Dearest Fai,_

_I shall start with a Happy Christmas greeting and by saying that I sincerely hope you enjoyed your gifts. That is only a mere token of what I have in store for you, my dear. Darling, I have wronged you and I am sorry from the bottom of my heart, to the pit of my soul, more than I could ever convey through a letter. So allow me to show my feelings through my actions, not just this letter. The 27__th__ of December at noon, meet me at the fountain in the middle of the park. You know, the place where you first aid yes to me? I have a surprise awaiting you, my lovely one. Despite the time I have stood you up, I know your heart is far purer than mine and that you will not do to me as I have done to you in the past. My past is not one I am proud of, but I am a reformed man. All I ask is that you give me one chance to show you how I was affected by your absence. My nights became lonely, my days became gloomy, and every day seemed like it dragged on forever. That was when I realized that allowing you to leave my arms was the biggest mistake of my life. Please come back to me, my love. Life is not work living without you._

_Yours truly, your Shura-kun_

I didn't know how to react. The letter shook in my hands as I took in the message. I felt flattered, being wanted like this, and I almost wanted to go meet up with Ashura, but I didn't want to leave Kurogane alone, especially without telling him where I was going. I knew I couldn't say anything about the letter to him. He would flip out and go beat up Ashura right that minute and I didn't want any drama. I would just quietly go meet up with him for a little bit, just to see what the surprise was and listen to what he has to say. It's not like I wanted to give him a second chance; I love Kurogane. We're soulmates, I believe. Even if we're not, I still love him, and since Ashura loves me, I should let him know that he would do better pursuing someone else, someone without a boyfriend. Yes, that would be the plan.

Just as I finished making mental notes for the next day, Kurogane came out of the bathroom and I dashed to hide the cardboard box the gifts came in under his bed, along with the letter.

"What?" he asked when we locked eyes.

"What?" I tried to act like he was seeing things.

"Nothing, you just look a little stressed."

He approached me and stood behind me. He began to rub my shoulders. Almost instantly, I threw my head back and moaned. He was touching all the right spots in all the right ways, reaching deep within me. I went over to the bed and laid down so he could continue. My moans were from then on muffled by my pillow.

I know that entire last paragraph sounded pretty dirty, but Kuro-sweetie was just giving me a much-needed massage, and a very good one, too.

"Ohh, Kuro-sweetie! I realllly appreciate this massage!"

"Call me that one more time and I'll slap the stress right back into you."

I didn't say much more for the rest of the massage. I was thinking.

Even though Kurogane threatened to hit me just about every day, he never actually did, and I provoked him. Ashura, on the other hand, had hit me when I told him I was doing something and he didn't approve, like when I said I was going to the concert with Kurogane.

Did Ashura deserve to see me again after all of that? It's not like I was interested in him anymore…. Why was I thinking about going anyway? No idea….

What would Kurogane say if he knew I was secretly planning to meet with Ashura? He would be hurt, certainly, but how would he find out? Can I keep a secret like this from him? Should I? So many questions…. Even with Kuro's massage, I still felt tense. He sure was helping me though….

"Better?" he asked me after a heavenly hour, or what felt like one.

"Mhmm…." was my response.

"Okay." Kurogane got off the bed to work on a project. Not really sure which one, because my head didn't leave that pillow for the rest of the night. I drifted in and out of sleep. When Kurogane or something outside made a noise, I woke up momentarily, then fell back to sleep soon after. I only moved when Kurogane finally climbed into bed. He pulled my back against his chest and held me close with one of his strong, protective arms, one of our usual sleeping positions.

As I fell asleep for the last time that night, I concluded that the curiosity of what Ashura's surprise was would drive me insane for days. Kuro wouldn't have to know. I would just "go out for some air" and he would never suspect a thing. I felt a little bad about partially deceiving him, but I didn't want to be rude… did I?

**~ . ~**

Kurogane had woken up before me and had managed to not disturb me. After rubbing my tired eyes, I saw his bare back on the other side of the room and his butt covered with his fencing pants. He was putting on his gear. He turned around when he heard the covers move.

"Oh, you're finally awake. I was going to leave a note, but since you're awake, I'm going to go practice with Ginryuu."

"Okay..." I said groggily, stretching. "What time is it anyway?"

"Almost noon."

I nearly had a heart attack. I never sleep this late! How did I, and why today? I leapt out of bed and dashed for my dresser.

"Woah, what the hell is your hurry?"

I almost had another when I realized how discreet I wasn't being.

"I just remembered that I have to meet with my professor."

That was the first time I had lied to Kurogane. The lie rolled off my tongue and into his ears before I even had time to think. By the time I realized what I had done, he had already said okay to me leaving.

"Sure is odd for a teacher to want to meet during the break though..."

"Yeah, well you know my professor. Odd, odd timings."

That part was true. But I couldn't believe I had just used that to exacerbate the lie.

"Right. I'll be over by the arena if you need me." Kurogane finished putting on his last piece of armor, grabbed Ginryuu, and was on his way.

As guilty as I felt, I still rushed to dress so I could be on time, or at least not too late, but what I had just told Kurogane was beginning to get to me. Kurogane hates liars. He would never forgive me if he found out I was hiding something and it would be ten times worse when he found out _what_ I was hiding.

I had lied many times before, but this was new. I had never lied to the man I adored, and on such an explosive subject. Kurogane's hatred for Ashura was no secret, though he did tend to keep the specifics about why to himself, but I knew that they had to do with the way Ashura used to treat me and how he kept us apart.

I contemplated telling the truth, but it seemed too late for that. Plus, I was already heading out the door. Too bad I was five minutes late... I didn't know how long Ashura would wait for me to show up but the last thing I wanted was for my lie to Kurogane to have been for nothing.

* * *

Sorry... ended up using what I had for the next chapter to make this one a little longer. But don't worry. There will be more out soon. Bye for now!


	16. If I Give You My Heart

I know, I know... I haven't posted since July...

Anyway, here's more KuroFai.

* * *

**Part Sixteen : If I Give You My Heart : Fai POV**

When I entered the park, it was already 12:15. Half of me hoped that I wasn't too late, while my conscience told me to turn around because it knew that I was. I kept walking toward the fountain in the middle of the park, unsure of whether or not Ashura would still be there.

He was.

I paused for a moment. This was my final chance to turn around and forget that I had even received his invitation to come here today. There Ashura was, his long, black hair swaying and his long head turned the other way. My heart began to pound within me as I began to weigh my options.

To go or not to go? I took too long to decide and my decision was made for me.

"Oh, thank goodness you came…." Ashura approached me at a run. He stopped just short of what I would have considered to be too close. "I was beginning to worry that you weren't going to come…. I invested a lot of time and energy preparing for this moment."

"Really?" was all I could think to say.

He took my hand. "Yes, Fai, my love. All for you. I understand that you are currently in a relationship with another man, but I am very glad that you are even giving me this opportunity to show my true feelings."

I almost said something, but he put his finger to my lips and continued.

"Shh.… Not a word. Not until after this."

He backed away from me and stood there for a moment before snapping his fingers, as if to set a tempo.

He was setting a tempo. And on the downbeat, four of his friends that I recognized came out from behind some bushes. They were doing backup vocals and beats. Looks like I was about to be serenaded.

( It's another song, everyone! Another Temptations song! This one is called, "If I Give You My Heart". They lyrics are in italics, and the story is in regular font. )

_Shoo be doo doo_

_Shoo be doo doo_

_Shoo be doo doo doo doo_

_Ohh, ohh, yes._

_Shoo be doo doo_

_Shoo be doo doo_

_Shoo be doo doo doo doo_

_Yes._

Ashura was really getting into this song. So were his friends. I couldn't believe it. I had never seen him so passionate about anything.

_I look into my eyes,_

_To see the change in me._

_It's deep down in my soul._

_I look into my eyes,_

_To feel the love in me,_

_For you and you alone._

My heart began to race.

_Baby, how can love like ours begin again?_

_I'd give anything to hold you again._

_Ohh, ooh, baby._

My heart began to sprint.

_If I give you my heart,_

_Can we make a new start?_

_Will you still love me Fai, will you love me Fai?_

_Will you love me baby?_

_If I give you my heart,_

_Though we've drifted apart,_

_Will you still love me Fai, will you love me Fai?_

_Will you love me baby?_

_Will you still love me Fai,_

_Mmm, Fai,_

_If I give you my heart?_

_Oh, listen to my voice,_

_To hear the need in me,_

_For you and only you._

_Oh, listen to my voice,_

_If you believe in me._

_You know my works are true._

_I keep aching baby send me a sign._

_I'd give anything to know you're still mine!_

_Ohhh, baby._

I couldn't believe how sincere I felt he was being. No sane person would put something like this together if they really didn't love someone.

_If I give you my heart,_

_Can we make a new start?_

_Will you still love me Fai, will you love me Fai?_

_Will you love me baby?_

_If I give you my heart,_

_Though we've drifted apart,_

_Will you still love me Fai, will you love me Fai?_

_Will you love me baby?_

_Will you still love me Fai,_

_Mmm, Fai._

_If I give you my heart?_

Ashura stopped singing for a moment, and began talking to me. He approached me and took both of my hands. He kissed one before beginning.

_Oh, Fai. Remember when we used to go to the movies?_

_Holding hands…._

_I remember those times, darling._

_I just think that we should do those things again._

_Just give me… a brand new start._

_Will you do that for me darling?_

_Please._

He stepped away and resumed singing to me.

_I've been missing you so much I could scream._

_There's got to be a chance for this dream!_

_If I give you my heart,_

_Can we make a new start?_

_Will you still love me Fai, will you love me Fai?_

_I said, will you love me Fai?_

_If I give you my heart,_

_Though we've drifted apart,_

_Will you still love me Fai, will you love me Fai?_

_Will you still love me just a little bit? Oh yeah._

_If I give you my heart,_

_Can we make a new start?_

_Will you still love me Fai, will you love me Fai?_

_Love me like you did last year baby._

I remember last year…. It felt good to finally have a boyfriend.

_If I give you my heart,_

_Though we've drifted apart,_

_Will you still love me Fai, will you love me Fai?_

_Will you love me, babe?_

_Will you still love me Fai?_

_Oh, will you still love me baby?_

_Will you still love me Fai?_

_Mmmm, yes…._

_If I give you my heart?_

I was stunned when he was finished singing. Ashura and his back up singers went into the ta-da position. They looked at me, awaiting my response. I certainly didn't know what to say, and I couldn't think of what to do. My automatic response was to clap, so I did, but I don't think I was aware of what I was doing.

Ashura and friends laughed.

"Oh, Fai," Ashura began. "I know you weren't expecting that. But it's what I felt like I needed to do to convey how much I love you." He stepped closer to me. "I'm giving you my all, Fai. You have me. Will you give me a brand new start?"

Ashura looked like he wanted an answer right then. It was difficult after the show he had just put on, but I tried to think.

I could not deny that Ashura still had a little piece of my heart simply for being my first boyfriend. However, Kurogane had opened my eyes to the abuse that Ashura had put me through. The cheating, the punching, the abandonment… those were all terrible once I realized what was happening. While I was with him, I just overlooked those things so they wouldn't hurt me. Over time, the pain from what he had put me through had faded away. I barely remembered his mistakes anymore. But I did remember how nice his tongue felt against mine…. Kurogane is way better. Not only is he a better kisser, he is a better man. He hasn't laid a harmful hand on me our entire relationship, and I've annoyed the crap out of him since the day we met. I never called Ashura anything except for his name, yet he beat me for not being home when he expected me to be. He beat me when I didn't give him enough of my paycheck from my office secretary job. He even beat me if dinner didn't have enough salt in it.

"Ashura… I appreciate the thought. I really do. But, I can't go back to you…."

Though I had just convinced myself he was no good for me and never would be, I found it a little difficult to turn him down after that performance and while his face looked so devastated.

"I'm with Kuro now, and it's a pretty serious relationship. I can't just leave. I'm sorry."

Ashura sighed deeply. "This isn't over."

"It has to be… at least while Kurogane and I are together."

A thought popped into my head. What if I wasn't with Kurogane? What if he had left me? Would I go back to Ashura then? I hoped he didn't have the same idea….

"…Fine." He seemed defeated. I felt relieved inside. I don't know what I would do if Ashura tried to go against Kurogane. Well, Kurogane would kick his ass no question if it was a fist-to-fist battle. Sword-to-sword would be the same thing. The only way Ashura would have a chance is if he brought a gun into the situation….

"Please, Ashura. Don't go after him. And don't go after me. I'm sure you can find someone else. You seemed to have no problem finding other people before…."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Uh, oh. Did I upset him by bringing up his past? "Fai. I love you. Only you. I can't get anyone else because I don't want anyone else. Please… take some time to reconsider." He was begging me. I could see it in his eyes.

I wanted to just say, "Okay," so I could leave, but I had to end this to make sure he didn't show up at Kurogane's room one day with flowers or put together another song.

"No, Ashura. I'm sorry."

I turned around to leave before he could plead any more. He didn't follow and neither did his friends.

**~ . ~**

Kurogane wasn't in the dormitory when I got there. I got into the bed and let the events from the past hour play in my mind.

Not long after I came in, Kurogane opened the door. I pretended to be asleep. I could tell he was sweaty from his sword practice since he went straight to the bathroom after taking off his armor pieces. He came out ten minutes later and didn't bother me. If it wasn't for me having to use the bathroom, I would have tried to fall asleep for real.

"Oh, you're up," he commented when he saw me step out of bed.

"Yeah."

"You beat me home. What did your professor want?"

"He wanted to congratulate me on how well I did on the final exam!"

"Really? That's great. Perfect score?"

"He, uhh, wouldn't tell me the exact score."

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't know. Like I said earlier, he's weird."

"He sure is…. Well, at least you know you did well."

"Yeah…."

Another lie. I rolled over in bed so I wouldn't have to look at Kurogane. I had no idea what I had gotten on that exam. I thought I had done well, which is why I felt sort of safe telling him this. But for all I knew, I had gotten a C, which is far from a perfect score. I spent the rest of the day hoping that my test score was top notch. I also wished that Kurogane would ask me more questions so I could confess, but he didn't say anything more about it. I couldn't bring myself to say anything on my own, so the lie stayed in place.

Obviously, Kurogane trusted me. He shouldn't.

* * *

Gosh, I hope I can write more soon...


	17. New Year : Part I

**Once again, the busy life I live has prevented me from writing faster! Sorry guys. D: I don't know what made me just post a chapter today... but whatever it was, I thank it! Actually, I think my iPod was on shuffle and the song the Ashura just sang to Fai came on. Yeah, that was it! And it made me think of the story and how it hasn't been updated in forever.**

**By the way guys, I'm going to college in August! If you can guess which one, I'll give you hugs next chapter! Please enjoy this because, honestly, it may be a while before there's another. But we'll see, shall we? :)**

* * *

**Part Seventeen : New Year's - Part I : Fai POV**

I couldn't believe how things turned out. Over the next few days, Ashura never showed up or attempted to contact me, but Sakura did! She invited Kuro and I out to a New Year's Eve dinner with her and Syaoran. Going would mean missing a little of the annual New Year's bash, but I was eager to see that happy little girl again. Kuro didn't show every bit of enthusiasm I knew he felt, but I could tell he wanted to see her again too, even after what happened on the train. He probably figured she either never saw or forgot about his weird behaviour by now.

I was glad that we weren't late for dinner. They had made reservations for us four at a seafood restaurant. Kuro and I arrived just a few minutes after they did.

"Fai-san! Kurogane-san!" Sakura exclaimed when she saw us. She got up from the table to bow to Kurogane and hug me. Syaoran, who had been sitting beside her on the inside of the booth, also stood and bowed to Kurogane, who politely bowed back. Syaoran and I bowed to each other as well.

"I am honored to finally meet you two good friends of my princess Sakura." Sakura flushed when he called her a princess.

"You're a princess?" I asked her.

"Well, not exactly…" she started quietly.

"Oh, I get it, you're _his_ princess. He's even more romantic than you led me to believe of the train!"

Now it was Syaoran's turn to blush.

Kurogane must have been really sick of all the cutesy talk because he seemed a little overjoyed when the waiter came and took our food and drink orders. I decided to be nice and change the subject.

"Kuro-puu, did you know that Syaoran is going into the military too?"

"Is he?" He chose not to get upset about the nickname.

"…Kuro-puu?" Syaoran asked. Then Kuro got upset.

"I call him that like you call Sakura your princess!"

"Isn't that a little... demeaning?" he asked.

"Thank you! I've been making that point for months! I like you, kid."

"You don't mind when I call you Kuro-sexy..." I mumbled loudly enough for them all to hear. Sakura, Syaoran, and Kuro all froze in the awkwardness and stared at me.

"Stop telling everyone our business, idiot!" Kurogane growled with a blush on his face.

"So, when are you going into the military, Kurogane-san?" Syaoran asked, trying to get rid of some of the awkward turtles ato table. Most of them had left by the time they got deep into the Conversation.

"What do you plan on doing when your service time is up?"

"I plan on serving my country for as long as this body allows me to. You got other plans, kid?"

"Actually, I do. I've always wanted to be an archaeologist. My father was an archaeologist. He used to take me to work with him sometimes when things weren't too hectic. I thought I would grow up to be like him, but there are no excavations happening presently, But there is a war. My grandfather was a three star general and my other grandfather on my mother's side was the captain of a ship. Since I could not follow in my father's footsteps right away, I wanted to follow in theirs."

"Hm. That's a lot of military background, kid. I'm sure you will bring even more honor to your family."

"Thank you, Kurogane-san," Syaoran said as our food came. "I also hope that by serving in the military, I can keep my country and my princess safe."

I smiled and Kurogane smirked as Sakura blushed and Syaoran held her hand. What a cute, innocent couple they were. And such devotion from Syaoran! I wouldn't be surprised if he proposed to her soon even though they are very young. No, Syaoran would probably wait. Even though Sakura would say yes to him, he would wait until he knew she was ready for that big step.

Conversation was a little less serious as we ate. We talked about the weather and Kurogune expressed how "too damn cold" it was getting. Usually the winters were a little warmer. I told him I would keep him warm and he blushed again. Syaoran and Sakura didn't see me put my hand on his thigh.

"Would you folks like some dessert?'' the waiter asked after taking our plates. Kurogane and Syaoran politely declined, but Sakura and I ordered strawberry shortcakes. Syaoran didn't seem to mind, but Kurogane seemed annoyed.

"What? I love strawberry shortcake!"

"Don't you think you've spent enough today?"

"Well... I haven't had one in a long time." It was true we didn't exactly have much money, especially after that trip to my parents house, but I guess I wasn't thinking.

"That doesn't matter."

"Just let me enjoy my New Year's Eve!"

"Just because it's a holiday doesn't mean you get to waste money!" He began to elevate his tone. When I looked up, I saw Syaoran's face. It looked concerned. Sakura turned away when I looked at her.

"Sorry," I said to Kurogane, but it was also directed toward the couple sitting across from us. Kurogane dropped it. When the cakes came, Sakura and I each offered a bite to our boyfriends. Syaoran took a bite and thanked her.

"You know I hate sweets," Kurogane said to me.

At the end of dinner, Syaoran paid for Sakura's meal. Kurogane paid for mine, but in a Way that almost made me feel bad.

''Be right back," Kurogane said. He began looking for the men's room.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Syaoran spoke to me. "I know I just met both of you, but… I can't help but worry about you and Kurogane-san."

"Oh, don't worry about us. Kuro-poo is just cranky! That's all," I told him.

He didn't seem convinced, but he didn't persist.

Kurogane come back and I tried not to aggravate him for the next two minutes as we said our goodbyes.

"It was very nice to meet you Kurogane-san, Fai-San," Syaoran said, bowing to us both. We bowed back.

~ v.v ~

On the walk home, I thought about how Syaoran was worried about my relationship with Kurogane. Did he need to be? I didn't think so. I know I make him upset all the time, I have been since I met him. It is, really, a part of our relationship.

Kurogane and I got home in time to be an hour late for the party. We each put on our "party clothes" and promptly left our dormitory.

"Idiot," he called out of nowhere as we were walking to the New Year's party. I looked up at him. "From now on, don't use those stupid nicknames in public. When we're alone, I don't care, but not in public."

"Only when we're alone?"

"Yes."

"We're alone now, Kuro-pii."

Kuro-pii growled. "You know what I mean, idiot."

~ XD ~

By the time we had arrived at the destination, the party had really picked up. My eyes went straight to the dance floor. I saw Kurogane's go toward the bar as he mumbled something about going to get a drink. We went our separate ways and I found some of my friends and began dancing with them. It surprised me how drunk some of them were even though the party had barely begun.

My feet began to hurt after a while and I found Kurogane at a table by himself.

"Three… four…. You've had four drinks already?"

"Yeah," he told me, not sounding any different than he would sober. "You're not getting five drinks though."

"Why not?"

"You're a lightweight. You get drunk too easily."

I gave him a laugh. "I think you're challenging me!"

"You can get one drink. I don't feel like dragging your drunk ass home after this."

"If I only get one drink, will you come dance with me?"

He sneered. That was his answer, as if I had been stupid to even ask. Maybe I had, but I did want to dance with him at least once.

"Come on, it'll be fun! Just one slow dance."

Kurogane looked at me like I was a lunatic and stood up. I thought he was going to join me on the dance floor, but instead, he headed over to the bar for more cheap drinks. I decided to join him. When he ordered another sake, I ordered three.

"What the hell? I hope two of those are for me, because I told you to only get one!"

"And I told you that I wouldn't get drunk if you danced with me. That's the deal."

"I never agreed to that!" he roared, getting more frustrated with me as the seconds passed.

"I just want one dance. Please?" I leaned in closer to him, hoping that he would give in. The bartender ruined my plot when he slammed four drinks in front of us and distracted Kurogane from me.

"Later," he waved me away and started on his fifth sake. He was just going to keep putting me off until I gave up.

I threw my hands up in defeat and began to walk away. "Fine. I'll just dance with another man."

* * *

**WELL! Looks like Fai's upset! Will he dance with another man orrr... will Kurogane dump Fai's three drinks on him and drag him to a back closet for a make out session? Find out in the next fantastic chapter of Until Death!**


End file.
